You're The Only One
by My Bunny Rena
Summary: Kyuhyun sudah membuktikan cintanya dan bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Last Chap...semoga suka Joyers Review nee!
1. Chapter 1

**You The Only One**

**By Pumpkin Pink Prince**

**Sekuel Velvet Skin**

**Main cast Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Rate M (Mature)**

**Genre : Romantic/Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : 1/?**

**YAOI/Abal/cerita pasaran/NC gagal/typos/ceritangebut**

**Melihat Sungmin membuat saya ingin jadi istrinya, tapi ngeliat Cho Kyuhyun melotot galak, harapan saya jadi ilang, jadilah saya pengibar bendera JOY. **

**No Bash, No Flame, kritik dan saran diharapkan buat pemula di sini kaya saya.**

**.**

**Baca ff ini dengan penuh konsentrasi dan pengahayatan supaya dapet feel cerita.**

.

**¥¥~~Selamat Menikmati~~¥¥**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, membuat dagu runcingnya semakin menggantung bak sarang lebah. Matanya benar-benar menyiratkan bahwa bahagianya sangat di luar batas, ingin rasanya dia berteriak pada orang-orang di luar sana bahwa dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Kebahagiaannya berasal dari dua sumber di dalam hidupnya, belahan hatinya yang sangat mencintainya dan sesuatu yang baru saja dia rasakan ketika beranjak meninggalkan gedung dengan bau khas itu.

Tersenyum dan terus tersenyum, sampai kakinya terasa ringan melangkah, membawanya menuju suatu tempat dengan deburan ombak dan bau khas pantai. Kakinya ia jejakkan di bebatuan landai, mendekati bibir pantai dan menaikinya dengan hati-hati.

Ketika sudah merasa aman, Sungmin berdiri dengan tegak, hembusan angin laut melambai-lambaikan sweater yang dipakainya, kemudian dia menutup matanya, menundukkan kepalanya dan menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada, posisi orang yang tengah berdo'a.

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah memberikanku kepercayaan untuk merasakan bahagia ini. Jika kau percaya padaku, maka biarkan kebahagiaan ini bisa aku pertahankan. Terima kasih Ya Tuhan."

Selesai berdo'a, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"AKU BAHAGIAAAAAA"

Teriakannya sekuat tenaga ke tengah laut dan disambut dengan deburan kuat ombak yang menghempas bebatuan di pinggir pantai.

Drttt~~~Drrrttt

Handphone di saku celananya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"Min, kamu di mana? Kita akan sampai ke rumah, kira-kira satu jam lagi. Tolong kamu siapkan air hangat untuk Taeminnie, supaya dia bisa istirahat dengan keadaan bersih."

"_Ne, Eomma_. Akan saya siapkan."

Rupanya Heechul _Eomma_ yang menghubunginya untuk menyiapkan keperluan _baby _Taemin. Tuan Cho Hankyung dan Heechul _Eomma_ memang sudah seminggu ini melakukan perjalanan ke China, mengunjungi keluarga Tuan Hankyung di sana.

Sungmin bergegas turun dan berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat. Terpikir rencananya setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun nanti di rumah.

"Dia pasti akan bahagia juga mendengar kabar ini, sama sepertiku." Batinnya penuh keyakinan.

Namun, keyakinan satu orang dengan orang lain, itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa disamakan. Sehingga adalah sangat wajar penerimaan setiap orang juga berbeda dan menghasilkan sikap yang berbeda. Hal itu adalah wajar adanya.

.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

.

"Ming~~~" suara Kyuhyun mengalun dari lantai bawah, dia bergegas naik untuk melihat _bunny_ kesayangannya. Tidak melihatnya berjam-jam sudah membuatnya gelisah, apalagi ketika menghubungi handphone Sungmin tidak ada balasan sama sekali, hal itu membuatnya khawatir.

Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke kamar adiknya itu. Kyuhyun pun melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan baju bersih untuk Taemin. Memeluknya dari samping dan mengecup pelipis Sungmin sekilas, lalu memandang Sungmin penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala. _Namjachingu_nya ini memang sangat perhatian.

"_chagiya_ kau sedang apa? aku sangat merindukanmu, _Bogoshipoyo_!"

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi putih Sungmin, Sungmin menghentikan sementara kegiatannya, lalu memandang Kyuhyun juga dengan penuh kehangatan. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke pundak kokoh Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, dan ketika hembusan nafas masing-masing terasa di kulit wajah, mereka berdua menutup matanya lembut, merasakan moment bertemunya dua candu yang seakan tak akan bisa dihilangkan rasanya. Memabukkan.

Sungmin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam kehangatan itu, Kyuhyun pun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk semakin rapat dengannya. Tangan Sungmin beralih meremas rambut _messy_ Kyuhyun dengan lembut, kala gelenyar lidah mereka berdua bertemu, memberikan sensasi aneh, hangat dan basah. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun memperdalam lumatan lidahnya menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sungmin, menghasilkan getaran aneh ke seluruh tubuh.

"ehmmm." Desahan Sungmin keluar juga, tanda menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun dan menyatakan dirinya menyerah dan tunduk dengan kekuasaan yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun atas dirinya.

Mendengar respon itu, Kyuhyun mengusapkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Sungmin, mengelusnya berulang-ulang, memberikan rangsangan yang mampu membangkitkan gairah Sungmin.

"ahmmm Kyuuuh"

Ciuman itu terlepas dan dua bola mata yang menenggelamkan itu terbuka dengan tatapan sayu.

Kyuhyun menempelkan dahi mereka, dan hidung mereka pun bertemu.

"aku merindukanmu, _chagiya_." Buku-buku jari Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin pelan, ada nada kepedulian yang sangat tinggi.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu sekaligus senang dengan ungkapan itu.

"_Eomma_ sebentar lagi akan datang, sayang. Aku harus menyiapkan keperluan _baby_." Ujar Sungmin, mengalihkan rasa gugupnya dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"_nde, eomma_ sudah memberitahuku tadi. Tapi, aku ingin menyapa _hole_mu yang sempit itu dulu, ,_chagiya_~~~."

Deg

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya lebar, "_MWOO_?! Tidak bisa! _Hole_ku masih perih Kyu~~~" ucap Sungmin dengan mata kelincinya yang memelas.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega. Selama kepergian Heechul seminggu ini, membuat mereka tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa kegiatan panas itu.

Kyuhyun yang senang bukan main dengan kepergian Heechul tanpa membawa Sungmin, sangat menguntungkan baginya. Juniornya jadi sangat dimanjakan dengan _hole_ sempit itu selama beronde-ronde.

Salahkan juga Sungmin yang sengaja menyiapkan dirinya dengan pose-pose menggoda, mulai dari mengirim foto _naked_nya ketika Kyuhyun sedang kuliah sampai mengejutkan Kyuhyun di kamar dengan penampilan seksi Sungmin dengan hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tahu dibalik kemeja itu, Sungmin sudah polos. Siap untuk dimasuki.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut belahan basah itu lagi, melumatnya penuh sayang.

"nanti malam di perpusatakaan, ketika bulan sudah di atas."

Final.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin rapat, mencium pundak sungmin. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Sama-sama mengeratkan pelukan dan berbagi kehangatan.

"_saranghae_."

"_saranghae._"

Kata-kata terlalu mudah untuk diungkapkan, tapi menghadapi konsekuensi dari perkataan itu sangatlah tidak gampang, sekeras ombak menerjang batu yang memerlukan bertahun-tahun untuk mengikisnya menjadi pasir yang lembut.

.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

.

"ahhh ouchhh yaahh ahh ahhh…pelanhh shsh…ouch babh ieh"

Desahan Sungmin begitu bersemangat, seperti Kyuhyun juga yang semangat menggenjotnya dengan pelan, tapi junior _big_nya telak menumbuk titik kenikmatan itu berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun bersabar menggerakan bokongnya, dia tidak ingin menyakiti _hole_ sempit itu.

"angh anghh oucgh yeahh, youh sexssihh"

Junior itu terus keluar masuk _hole_ Sungmin yang tampak merah merekah, gesekan antar kulit intim membuat mereka menggila.

Kyuhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, menikmati pergumulan ini. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk memegang kaki kanan Sungmin yang dia letakkan di bahunya, sementara Sungmin di bawahnya dengan _hole_ yang sangat ter_ekspose_ jelas hanya bisa mengerang.

"kyuuuh ahh _hardhherh_ ouch ah ah ah"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya juga, menggigit bibir dan tangannya meremas-remas kaki meja di dekatnya. Kyuhyun tahu sekali letak kenikmatan itu. Sehingga berkali-kali dia menumbuk _prostat_ itu.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menindih Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya ia letakkan di sisi kepala sungmin, menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, dan menopang berat badannya dengan siku.

Cup

Bibir Sungmin dengan cepat membuka, membelitkan lidah mereka, semakin memanaskan ruangan kedap suara itu.

"_chagiiih_, bukaah matamuuh."

Sungmin membuka mata sayunya yang sudah dipenuhi gairah. Kyuhyun yang melihat tidak tahan untuk menghajar habis-habisan tubuh mulus tanpa cacat itu, cepat sekali Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan juniornya.

"ahhh Kyuuuh…ehmmm ah ahh…punyamuuh beshhar…ah phelanh Kyuuh."

Kyuhyun memelankan lagi gerakannya, tapi hentakannya kasar dan menghujam titik ternikmat dan terdalam Sungmin.

"AHH…kyuhh…AHH OCHH…akuhh cummshhh"

Dengan gerakan _intens_ Kyuhyun di tubuhnya, membuat perut Sungmin menegang dan mengeluarkan semennya, membasahi perut mereka berdua.

"Ahhh yaaah auhh…kyuuuh cepaaathhh"

"mingghh ahh arghh…sebhentar ahhh."

Kyuhyun yang belum _cu, _terus menggoyangkan _butt_nya cepat.

Junior sungmin yang sudah melemas sedikit menegang kembali, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengocok junior Sungmin, membuatnya tegang kembali.

"ahhh kyuuuuh _saranghhhae_…kyuuhh kocokhh ahh cepathh yaaah"

Ah Sungmin dibuat belingsatan, _service_ di dua titik _sensitive_ itu membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan peluh, tapi itu membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi.

Kakinya dia lingkarkan di pinggang Kyuhyun, sementara tangan Kyuhyun beralih pada dua tonjolan menegang di dada Sungmin. Mengusap-usapnya lalu memelintir pelan, membuat pekikan Sungmin kembali terdengar.

"ahhh _wannna cummhh_ Kyuuhhh"

Junior Kyuhyun pun berkedut hebat di _hole_ Sungmin, segera saja tangan Kyuhyun mengocok cepat junior Sungmin.

"_toghhethhherh chaghhiiihhh_"

"AHH…OUCHH"

Teriak kenikmatan bersama itu mengalun indah di tengah malam.

"shhh ahhh pelanhh" sungmin mengerang pelan, ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dari _hole_ Sungmin.

Sprema Kyuhyun mengalir di paha Sungmin, lalu jatuh di karpet lantai ruang perpustakaan itu.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin kencang, menghembuskan nafas beratnya yang lelah di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"kauh sangath nikmath _chagih_" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, lalu mengulum telinga itu dan mengecupnya.

"enghh kau juga memuaskanku Kyu, punyamu besar."

"dasar nakal."

Kyuhyun mengecup hidung mancung dan runcing Sungmin. Lalu terkekeh geli, kala Sungmin memajukan bibirnya, minta _poppo._

Cup cup cup

Kyuhyun berulangkali mengecup bibir ranum itu, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengambil bajunya yang berantakan.

"Kyuuh gendongg!"

"_baby_ manja!" Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin ala koala dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Cup cup cup

Kecupan mesra dilayangkan kembali, tapi kali ini oleh Sungmin. Dia mengelus wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"kamu tampan sekali, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, "Ya, aku tahu. Kamu juga cantik, Min dan seksi."

Kyuhyun mengambil baju Sungmin dan memakaikannya.

"untung _Eomma_ sangat kelelahan, jadi kita tidak perlu takut kepergok. Andai saja _Eomma_ belum datang, kau akan kuhabisi beronde-ronde lagi _chagi_! Kekeke!"

"Kyuuuh…" sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"_wae chagiya_?" Kyuhyun heran dengan kekasihnya ini, kadang _naughty_nya gak ketulungan, kadang manja, kadang terlihat rapuh dan kadang juga terlihat cengeng. Kyuhyun yang selama beberapa bulan ini mengenal Sungmin, kadang dibuat tercengang dengan perubahan-perubahan _drastic namjachingu_nya ini.

Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, memutar-mutar telunjuknya di kancing baju Kyuhyun.

"Kyuniee…ehmm aku mau bilang sesuatu."

"_wae_, min? katakanlah, jangan raguu." Kyuhyun yang melihat keraguan di mata Sungmin meyakinkan bahwa dirinya layak untuk dijadikan tumpahan kegelisahan _namja _cantik dalam dekapannya ini.

"Kyuuuhh…aku..ehmm kau, jika kita punya_ aegya_, kau mau punya _aegya_ berapa?"

"hemmm, kenapa bertanya seperti itu Min?! aku belum membayangkan hal itu! tapi jika kau bertanya berapa, maka jawabanku adalah sebanyak mungkin, karena aku pun akan memasuki _hole_mu sesering mungkin, _chagiyaa_~~~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, penuh kemesuman tingkat akut.

Sementara Sungmin yang mendengarnya, bukannya terkejut atau sebal, dia malah terlihat sedih. Apakah Kyuhyun faham akan pertanyaan itu? Apakah Kyuhyun akan menolaknya? Entah dorongan kebahagiaannya untuk segera memberitahu Kyuhyun menguap begitu saja dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"kyuuuh aku…aku…ehmmm" Dia mengggigit bibirnya gelisah. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa bingung juga untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"_waee chagiya_?" kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin. Mengecup keningnya lama memberi kekuatan untuk saling berbagi.

Dipandanginya lekat-lekat mata rubah itu, sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"ada apa denganmu, sayaang? Hemm…"

Pandangan mata Sungmin semakin mengabur, terhalang air mata yang mulai menumpuk di kedua matanya. Sementara mulutnya kelu untuk berkata.

"hikss…hiksss kyuhh…hikss"

Air mata itu lolos juga, membasahi tangan Kyuhyun.

"sayang, shh…shhh, tenanglah! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Kyuhyun berpikir-pikir, kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga _bunny_nya ini gelisah. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, apakah…apakah Sungmin…tidak mungkin…ini pasti salah, pikir Kyuhyun.

Namun, perkiraannya tidak meleset tatkala tangan Sungmin membawa tangannya memegang perut rata Sungmin dan meletakannya di atas perut itu.

Gugup, Kyuhyun begitu gugup. Benarkah? Benarkah ini?

Tangis Sungmin semakin deras dengan isakan menyayat hati.

"kyuuhhh hiks di sini telah hiks ada _aegya_ kita, aku…hiks aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya Kyuuu…kauu mau kan hiks menerimanya kyuuuh hiks."

Akhirnya ganjalan hati terungkap sudah, sedikit lega.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan tidak percaya.

"tidak mungkin, Min. ini tidak mungkin!" kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya menatap tajam Sungmin, "KATAKAN INI SALAH, MIN!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Meremas rambut ikalnya, dan kebingungan.

"hiks Kyu! aku..aku.."

"itu pasti bukan anakku kan, Min! IYA KAN!?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, teriakan Kyuhyun menuduhnya tanpa bukti membuat dadanya sesak, perih, sebegitu rendah dirinya di mata Cho Kyuhyun? Kemana semua perkataan cinta yang selalu ini diucapkan untuknya?

"kenapa Kyu…hiks, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku Kyu? hiks..aku…"

"pergi Min!" raut dingin itu, Kyuhyun terlihat menakutkan.

"hiks Kyu…aku…hikss kamu adalah orang yang per…"

"KELUAR MIN! AKU BILANG KELUAR!?"

BRAKKK

Sungmin membanting pintu.

"ARGHHHH SIAL!"

Pagi yang dingin itu, dipenuhi isakan tangis Sungmin dan desahan frustasi Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari menuju kamar dan menangisi hidupnya. Dia kira, Kyuhyun akan senang dengan kehamilannya. Tapi, sekarang? Terlihat sekali jika Kyuhyun tidak menerima bayi itu. Bagaimana ini?

Ketidaksiapan membuahkan sikap labil dan pengecut, namun perlahan waktu akan terus berputar dan membuktikan kejujurannya bahwa ada balasan untuk setiap sikap yang telah diambil, hidup itu adalah pilihan.

.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu, Kyuhyun selalu menghindari Sungmin dan masih belum menerima kehamilannya. Sungmin sangat tersiksa, kadang semalaman dia menangis sendirian, pesan-pesan singkat ia kirimkan untuk menguatkan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali, satu pun tidak ada balasan untuk menjawab kegelisahan Sungmin.

"kyuuh..,hiks kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Kyu~~! Apa salahku? Aku mencintaimu, kamu juga mencintaiku! Percayalah Kyu~~, ini anak kita hiks…Kyu~~ cepatlah pulang!"

_Voice mail_ sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya, namun Kyuhyun bahkan sengaja tidak tidur di rumahnya lagi, dia malah menyewa sebuah apartemen dengan alasan ingin focus _study_. Orang tuanya percaya dengan hal itu.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpegangan kepada siapa lagi dengan kondisinya, dia sudah tidak memiliki sanak kerabat, karena dia memang dibesarkan di yayasan Yatim Piatu. Sinar keceriaan di wajahnya menghilang, Sungmin terlihat sering melamun dan jarang sekali makan.

Heechul yang memperhatikan kondisi Sungmin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan _babysitter_nya itu. Namun, ketika ditanya Sungmin hanya menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja. Yah, Heechul tidak berani mencampuri urusan Sungmin terlalu jauh, Sungmin pasti punya privasi sendiri.

Sungmin sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk keluar dari rumah itu, yah jika Kyuhyun memang tidak mempercayainya dan tidak mengakui bayi itu, maka dia akan berusaha untuk bertahan sendiri, entah dengan cara apa, yang pasti dia tidak ingin kehamilannya menjadi masalah untuk keluarga Cho.

Diseretnya langkah kakinya menuju ruang keluarga, disana terlihat Hankyung dan Heechul sedang duduk bercengkrama, menikmati sore hari.

"_Appa, Eomma_. Saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sungmin menunduk sambil meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri.

"**Ne**, duduklah di sini, Min!"

Heechul senang, akhirnya Sungmin bicara juga.

Sungmin duduk di dekat Heechul, rambutnya langsung dibelai-belai oleh Heechul penuh sayang dan dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, dia harus siap.

"_Appa Eomma, mianhe_, sebenarnya…aku…aku _namja!"_

DEG

Mata heechul membulat, hankyung pun menghentikan tangannya yang hendak meminum tehnya.

"_JEONGMAL_?!" nada tidak percaya terdengar dari Heechul dan Hankyung, mereka tidak melihat sama sekali kalau Sungmin itu seorang _namja_, yah memang dadanya rata, tapi banyak juga _yeoja_ berdada rata.

"_mianhe, Appa Eomma_. Aku bekerja jadi_ babysitter_ karena butuh pekerjaan. Aku hiks Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, hiks…aku…hiks…" air mata itu sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Perih sekali jika mengingat jalan hidupnya, ditambah Kyuhyun yang mengkhianati cintanya.

"hiks…_Eomma, mianhe…mianhe_…hikss" muka sungmin merah padam, menahan sesak di dada.

Heechul memeluk sungmin erat, menepuk sayang punggungnya.

"sudahlah Min, tidak apa-apa! _Eomma_ mengerti. Tidak masalah."

"hiks…_mianhe Eomma_…hiks aku telah membohongi kalian…hiks…"

"kami bisa menerimanya, Min. lagipula, kau tidak mengecewakan, kau sudah kami anggap anak sendiri, Min. Jangan merasa bersalah, tidak apa-apa!"

Sungmin merasa makin tidak enak hati terhadap keluarga Cho, dia kira mereka akan marah dan mengusirnya, dan hal itu mempermudah untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Tapi, sekarang mereka menerima kebohongannya.

"tapi _Eomma_, aku tetap akan keluar dari rumah ini!" putus Sungmin.

"_wae,_ Min? kita tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu?!"

"aku merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan keluarga yang baik ini. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang layak. _Mianhe Eomma_ ini sudah keputusanku." Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, rasanya keputusan ini memang sudah benar.

"Hhhhh, baiklah! Kalau itu sudah keputusanmu, kita berdua tidak bisa memaksa. Kalau kau mau kembali lagi ke sini, pintu ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Min."

"_nde, Appa Eomma. Mianhe…khamsamnida"_

Sungmin memeluk hankyung erat, lalu beralih memeluk Heechul.

Keluarga ini terlalu baik untuk mendapat aib darinya.

Langkah penuh kepastian membuka berbagai macam jalan untuk dilalui, meski terkadang takdir bermain dan kita hanya bisa merencanakannya.

.

.

To be Continue~~~

.

.

Plok…plok…plok *tepuk tangan bahagia

Author Rena seneng akhirnya bisa publish ff panjangan dikit

Aku update ff bisanya akhir pekan, mianhe gak bisa kilat updatenya.

.

.

Gomawo buat review, following and fave Velvet Skin

Deviyanti137

kyuminring

imAlfera

HachiBabyMinnie

Author keren Cul Ah (mari kibarkan bendera Joyers)

Author hebat dan rajin sekaliber Audrey musaena (adikku, eoni akan berguru padamu)

leefairy

abilhikmah

epildedo (master of HOT ff JOY, kekeke!)

Zen Liu

noura

Park Min Rin (gomawo atas kritik yang membangunnya)

sissy

guest

ammyikmubmik

DIAHDEGA

parkhyun

zaAra evilkyu

Ayachi Casey

guest

AnieJOYERS

KMalways89

.

Review lagi ne, biar aku tambah semangat publish.

HIDUP JOYERS, KYUMIN IS REAL!

.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're The Only One**

**By Pumpkin Pink Prince**

**Sekuel Velvet Skin**

**Main cast Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Kwon Ji Yong (G-Dragon)**

**Rate M (Mature)**

**Genre : Romantic/Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : 2/?**

**YAOI/Abal/cerita pasaran/NC gagal/typos/ceritangebut**

**Melihat Sungmin membuat saya ingin jadi istrinya, **

**tapi ngeliat Cho Kyuhyun melotot galak, **

**harapan saya jadi ilang, jadilah saya pengibar bendera JOY. **

**.**

**Dan author lagi suka sekali sama G-Dragon, **

**dia tengil, dewasa, dan pemalu, ini menurut author,**

** jadi karna Sungmin di kurung mulu sama Kyuhyun, jadi aku larinya ke GD.**

**.**

**No Bash, No Flame, kritik dan saran diharapkan buat pemula di sini kayak saya.**

**.**

**Baca ff ini dengan penuh konsentrasi dan pengahayatan supaya dapet feel cerita.**

.

**¥¥~~Selamat Menikmati~~¥¥**

.

**Chapter 2**

Terik mentari di musim panas tidak menyurutkan langkah Sungmin untuk terus menyusuri jalan.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Hankyung dan Heechul, Sungmin langsung pindah ke Ilsan, menyewa sebuah rumah kecil, dekat dengan Panti Asuhannya dulu, namun dia tidak mungkin kembali ke panti itu lagi, dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Kyu~~~, aku masih mengharapkanmu." Mata sendu Sungmin menunduk melihat perutnya, lalu mengusapnya penuh sayang. "_nae aegya_~~, kamu yang sabar ya hiks, _Appa_ nanti juga mencari kita lagi hiks."

Lagi dan lagi, tangis Sungmin tak terbendung, dia masih mengharap cintanya untuk Kyuhyun dan kehadiran bayinya bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali lagi padanya.

"Teruslah mengirim cintamu untuk _Appa-_mu, sayang." Sungmin mengelus perut ratanya lagi. Dia percaya hubungan batin antara orang tua dan anak, pastilah sangat kuat.

Sungmin mengusap lelehan air matanya, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, dia masih punya kekuatan untuk melalui hidupnya, ini karena bayi yang ada di perutnya.

"Sekarang lebih baik aku memeriksakan kandunganku." Cetus Sungmin, lalu menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

Hari itu Sungmin terlihat sangat manis dan cantik, dia memakai baju polos berwarna putih dan memakai celana kodok selutut berwarna pink muda dengan gambar _bunny_ di dadanya.

Sungmin sampai di Klinik Ibu dan Anak itu, setelah mengurus adminstrasi, dia menunggu gilirannya.

Agak sedikit risih, karena kalian tahu sendiri jika Klinik Ibu dan Anak kebanyakan yang datang adalah para wanita yang sedang hamil dengan ditemani suami mereka. Sementara dirinya adalah seorang _namja_, yang tentu saja tidak datang dengan seorang istri, karena Sungmin lah yang akan memeriksakan dirinya sendiri.

'_sebentar lagi giliranku._' Batin Sungmin.

"_agashi,_ sudah berapa bulan?" tiba-tiba ibu di belakangnya bertanya.

"_eoh?!_ 6 minggu jalan _ahjumma_." Ucap Sungmin malu, soalnya dia dikira _yeoja._

"_eoh,_ kenapa periksa sendiri? Suamimu kemana? Ckckck, anak jaman sekarang, lebih mementingkan kantor daripada istri sendiri?" _ahjumma_ ini makin menjadi, benar-benar ibu-ibu penggosip.

"Lee Sungmin-shi!" sebuah panggilan dari_ intercom_ menyebut namanya.

"_Ahjumma,_ saya duluan!" pamit Sungmin sopan.

"_Ne."_ _ahjumma_ itu tersenyum manis. "kau sangat manis sekali nak, semoga bahagia dengan kehamilanmu ya!"

"_ne ahjumma_."Sungmin tersenyum, Lalu berjalan menuju ruang dokter.

Di dalam ruangan.

"nah, Lee Sungmin-_shii._ Hemm…" dokter itu memeriksa catatan adminstrasi Sungmin, "_eoh, namja!?_ Jadi anda mau konsultasi masalah istri anda?" dokter _namja _berusia tidak muda lagi itu bertanya dengan raut muka penuh keterkejutan. Dia awalnya mengira Sungmin seorang _yeoja._

"_a-aniyo euisangnim_. Sa-saya yang sedang ha-hamil." Sungmin gugup bukan main.

"_MWORAGO!? JEONGMAL_!?" dokter berkarismatik itu terkejut bukan main, sampai-sampai berteriak tidak elit.

Sungmin tertunduk malu, dua orang telah mengetahui kehamilannya, yah _namja_ hamil itu kan kejadian langka. Tapi, Sungmin merasa beruntung dengan kondisinya, dia bisa merasakan bahagianya menjadi seorang _Eomma_. Mengandung, melahirkan dan merawat bayi. Semuai tu adalah hal yang membahagiakan.

"ehm…ehm! Su-sungmin-_shii. Mianhe_, kasus anda benar-benar langka." Dokter itu membuka kacamatanya, berusaha untuk lebih rileks. "apakah, anda tahu dengan keistimewaan anda sebelumnya?"

"_ne_, dokter." Sungmin masih tertunduk malu.

Dokter itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas meja, Sungmin sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Sungmin-_shii._ Anda harus kuat, ini benar-benar anugerah. Pertahankanlah." Dokter itu semakin mengeratkan tangkupan tangannya di tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin serasa menemukan sosok seorang _Appa_ di dalam mata dokter itu. Penuh perhatian dan lembut.

"_Khamsamnida, Euisangnim."_ Sungmin tersenyum.

"_ne,_ tidak perlu canggung denganku! Anggaplah aku _App_a-mu!" Dokter itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu duduk bersandar.

"_jeongmal!?"_ Sungmin senang sekali mendengarnya. Lalu dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang sebatang kara. Dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum, dia merasa Sungmin adalah perpaduan antara anak-anak dan seorang wanita dewasa. Lembut, penuh ekspresi mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan terkadang sifat manjanya keluar. Ah, dia sampai lupa menanyakan hal yang penting.

"Sungmin-_ah_! Kamu datang sendirian ke sini?"

Deg

Mata penuh semangat Sungmin ketika bercerita tadi, kini berubah sendu kembali. Dokter melihat perubahan itu dan dia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin sedih.

"_mianhe,_ lebih baik kita periksa kandunganmu dulu. _Kajja,_ berbaring!"

Sungmin mengikuti perintah dokter, membaringkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

"kau bisa lihat, Sungmin-_ah_. Bayimu masih mungil sekali."

Sungmin melihat di layar USG itu, gumpalan kecil merah, bayinya itu sedang tertidur nyaman.

"Hiks Kyuu~~~" sungmin jadi sensitive ketika melihat bayi tanpa dosa itu, dia teringat Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_ah._ Kamu harus kuat, karena bayimu masih rentan. Apakah kamu sering muntah di pagi hari?" dokter mengelus kepala Sungmin sayang, menenangkan Sungmin dari pikiran-pikiran beratnya. Sungmin membiarkannya.

"_Aniyo."_ Sungmin masih melihat bayi di layar USG itu.

"Perbanyaklah memakan makanan penuh nutrisi, jangan bergerak terlalu berat dan jauhkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang memberatkanmu, _ne!"_ dokter itu menasehati Sungmin, mengingatkan pola-pola yang harus dijaga oleh seorang ibu yang sedang hamil muda.

Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang dan duduk kembali, sementara dokter menuliskan hasil pemeriksaannya.

"_nde._ Tap…tapi dokter, saya harus bekerja. Saya harus memiliki uang banyak untuk persiapan kebutuhan kami berdua." Sungmin teringat dengan kondisi keuangannya yang mungkin hanya bisa digunakan untuk bertahan selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

"_eoh,_ Sungmin-_ah._ Kemana ayah dari bayi ini, hemm?" Dokter itu merasa harus bertanya detail kali ini.

Kepala Sungmin tertunduk, meremas tangannya sendiri. Lelehan air mata yang terasa panas itu mengalir di pipinya.

"dia…dia hiks…dia tidak mau mengakui anak ini. Hiks." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya tegak, air mata itu membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Sungmin-_ah._ Kau bisa bekerja di sini, menjadi asistenku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku. mulai dari sekarang, lupakan kejadian yang telah lalu, aku melihat kamu masih mempunyai semangat untuk terus bertahan." Kata-kata dokter itu bagai air di gurun Sahara luas, menyejukkan dan membuat dahaga di dada terobati.

_Ya tuhan, benarkah masih ada orang sebaik ini, di dunia ini_? Batin Sungmin. Hidupnya selama ini selalu penuh dengan keajaiban, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang baik hati.

"benarkah, dokter?" tangis Sungmin makin keras, dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Dia menghambur ke pelukan dokter itu. Sang dokter tersenyum, lalu mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"kamu, bisa tinggal di rumahku. Aku hidup hanya berdua dengan cucuku, Ji Yong. Supaya aku bisa mengontrol kandunganmu juga, Min-_ah_."

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

"Kajja masuk, Min-_ah._ Anggap rumah sendiri _nde_!" dokter berkarisma itu membawakan barang-barang Sungmin, setelah tutup praktek, dokter itu lantas menjemput Sungmin di rumah sewaan itu.

"waaah, rumah ini asri sekali, _ahjushi_!"

Keceriaan sungmin telah kembali lagi, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu berjalan ke belakang rumah, menikmati tata letak taman.

Rumah ini benar-benar asri sekali, banyak pepohonan rindang di belakang rumah, ditambah kolam ikan dan air terjun buatan yang menyejukkan, semakin menambah nilai plus untuk terapi. Badan sungmin yang sebelumnya terasa pegal, terasa menghilang begitu saja.

"Kajja Min, duduk sini!" Dokter itu telah duduk di balai-balai yang menghadap ke kolam langsung, sambil membawakan senampan minuman dan makanan ringan.

Sambil tersenyum, Sungmin menghampiri dokter dan ikut duduk di sana.

"A_hjushi,_ entah bagaimana saya bisa membalas kebaikan _ahjushi._ Rasanya, dengan hal apapun di dunia ini, semua itu tidak akn cukup untuk membalasnya." Sungmin memulai percakapan mereka kembali, dan dokter itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Min-_ah_, aku sangat senang jika bisa membantu orang lain. Jika aku bermanfaat untuk orang lain, itu adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Dulu, sebelum mengambil spesialisasi kandungan, aku ditempatkan di bagian perawatan di organisasi kesehatan dunia, ditugaskan di berbagai Negara yang sedang dilanda konflik dan menyaksikan berbagai kejadian yang mereka alami." Dokter itu menerawang, mengenang masa separuh hidupnya.

"Lelah sekali melihat kehidupan yang menyakitkan. Yang terlihat hanya berbagai jerit tangis menyayat hati. Hidup penuh tekanan dan bahkan untuk berharap besok masih bisa hidup atau tidak, itu adalah suatu harapan yang kecil. Aku sendiri selalu dilanda _stress,_ dan dikembalikan ke korea untuk mendapatkan perawatan _intensif._ Begitulah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis kembali Min-_ah."_

Dokter itu mengelus belakang kepala sungmin. Sungmin sungguh kagum dengan kegigihan dokter ini.

"Bahagiamu, cukup menebus semuanya, Min-_ah._ Betah-betah di sini."

"_Nde. Khamsamnida."_

"oh! Sebentar lagi Ji Yongie pulang, dia bekerja sebagai fotografer di sebuah majalah otomotif. Dia anaknya ceplas ceplos, malah kadang terlalu jujur, cuek dan berkeinginan keras untuk memiliki sesuatu yang disukainya."

"Orang tuanya dimana?"

"Yah, ada sedikit insiden dengan orangtuanya, makanya ia di sini. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, sabar-sabarlah dengan sifatnya, _nde_?!" dokter itu mengingatkan.

"_anyeong, aboeji_!?" suatu suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"ah, kebetulan sekali kau sudah datang, Ji Youngie. Kemarilah!" dokter itu sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya, karena jarak pintu keluar dengan balai-balai di pojok taman, agak jauh.

Ji Yong melangkah lebar, matanya tak melepas sama sekali dari pandangannya terhadap Sungmin. Sungmin melihat Ji Yong, dengan celana Blue Jeans selutu, memakai kaos putih polos sedikit kebesaran, ditambah topi yang dipakai terbalik serta kaca mata dengan frame coklat tua, kesan seorang yang berpikiran bebas tanpa beban.

"Siapa dia?" setelah duduk di sebelah kakeknya, dia bertanya dengan _gesture _menunjuk dengan dagu.

"Kenalkan, dia Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah anak angkat _aboeji_ mulai dari sekarang!"

"_anyeong_!" sungmin memberikan senyum manisnya.

"_eoh _begitu!?"

HEGGG, _cuek banget ni orang_, batin Sungmin, karena disuguhkan muka cueknya.

"_aboeji_ sudah makan?"

"oh iya, ya ampun. _Mianhe_ Sungmin-_ah_, kadang suka lupa dengan waktu."

"yah factor umur!"

PLAKKK

"ya! _Aboeji! Appoyo_!"

"ishh, kau ini! Dengan orang tua begini, masih saja tidak sopan!"

Sungmin tersenyum melihat keakraban kakek dan cucu ini. Ji Yong yang sempat berkali-kali melihat senyum manis Sungmin, hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa kedip.

"Yongie! Apa yang ada di otakmu? Hah! Matamu itu, selain motor-motor, kau juga terobsesi dengan _namja-namja_ cantik, _eoh_!?" kakeknya jengah sekali, melihat cucunya ini, mencuri-curi pandang, lalu terpana tanpa berkedip, konyol sekali.

"_MWO?!_ Di…dia…_nam-ja_?"

Sungmin merasa malu, pasti dia berpikir Sungmin seorang _yeoja_. Semburat merah di pipinya menambah kesan _girly._

"tapi, kamu cantik! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Terserahmu! Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar!" kakeknya segera menarik tangan Sungmin, yang ditarik hanya tersenyum lucu. Sungmin tahu sifat Ji Yong menurun dari siapa.

"dia cantik sekali! Ugh, ke…kenapa matanya itu menarikku untuk menyelaminya?" monolog Ji Yong sendirian. Lalu dia geleng-geleng kepala, mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

"kau membeli makanan sampah ini lagi?! Ya Ampun Ji Yong! Masih banyak makanan sehat yang bisa dibeli. Aku tidak mau makan!" ah, ternyata kakek itu, sifat aslinya sudah keluar.

"_abeoji,_ aku sungguh sibuk dengan pemotretan, jadi aku membeli burger ini sekalian lewat. Kalau harus ke resto jajangmyun atau samgyetang, itu berbeda arah."

"bilang saja kau memang suka burger!"

"cepat telpon delivery, pesankan jajangmyun tiga porsi!"

"_abeoji~~."_ Mata Ji Yong memelas, dia memang suka burger, tapi kalau di rumah, tak ada makanan itu.

Sungmin yang hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu, hanya terdiam.

"bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak!" tiba-tiba Sungmin menginterupsi Ji Yong yang akan menelepon _delivery._

"apakah kamu tidak lelah, Min-_ah_?" kakek mengingatkan Sungmin akan kandungannya.

"_aniyo._ Saya bisa masak, kalian pasti akan puas dengan hasil masakanku." Ungkap Sungmin penuh percaya diri dengan binar-binar matanya.

"awas saja kalo, dapurku kebakaran!" timpal Ji Yong.

Sungmin menanggapi dengan senyum polosnya, Ji Yong tidak sanggup melihat mata itu. Yaks, mata itu menyeret lagi kesadarannya. #lebaiLoGD*PLAKKgangguCerita!

Setelah berkutat di dapur, akhirnya hidangan sudah jadi dan mereka bertiga menyantapnya dengan rakus. Sebenarnya yang rakus mereka berdua, _abeoji _dan Ji Yong, Perut keroncongan, dan yang terpenting adalah sudah sangat lama sekali tidak merasakan masakan rumah. Padahal Sungmin hanya membuat Kimchi, serta Jajangmyun dan Yache Jeon. Dia memasak sesuai dengan ada bahannya di coolcase.

"ah, _mashita_!" kakek mengelus perut gendutnya yang kekenyangan.

"ah, kau memang cocok jadi _yeoja."_ Lah kenapa jadi bahas ini, ji Yong? "selain cantik, kamu juga pintar masak."

Aih, frontal sekali ucapanmu itu, membuat Sungmin jadi bersemu kembali. Tapi, dia heran kenapa Ji Yong tidak mau melihatnya ketika berbicara dengannya. Sungmin merasa Ji Yong belum menerimanya, mungkin perlu proses, pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak tahu saja, kalau Ji Yong tidak sanggup menerima _heart attack_ akibat tatapan matamu itu Min-_ah_!.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

"Apakah kamu tidak mengantuk, Ji Yong-_shi!?"_

"_eoh_! Sungmin-_Shii._ Kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke taman ini dan melihat kau sendirian. Lebih baik aku temani, kan?"

Ji Yong hanya mengagguk, seolah tak peduli.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan Ji Yongie?"

"Heh. _Eoh_, boleh-boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau panggil aku, Ming saja, aku suka dipanggil begitu."

"Oke, _no problem."_

'Apa lagi ni? Aku tidak punya bahan buat mencairkan suasana.' Batin sungmin.

Sementara Ji Yong focus membersihkan kameranya. Lebih tepatnya, pura-pura focus.

"huffffttt. Ming-_ah_, betah-betahlah di sini. Aku sering berada di luar, jadi jarang menemani _abeoji._ Aku melihat dari matanya perasaan sayang untukmu. Dia memang sering merasa kesepian." Setelah menghembuskan nafas melonggarkan perasaan anehnya, Ji Yong memberikan nasehat untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, dunianya memang penuh keajaiban. Pikiran salahnya tentang Ji Yong yang tidak menyukainya terbantahkan dengan sikap lunaknya terhadap sang kakek. Itu sudah cukup untuk memulai hidup barunya, dua orang yang peduli terhadapnya. Dia berjanji dalam hati untuk menyenangkan mereka berdua.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

"Yongieee~~. Aku ingin _ice cream_~~!"

'oh _God, puppy eyes_ itu lagi, aku tidak tahan!' batin Ji Yong kalap.

"tapi, Min~~. Tidak salah? Ini mau hujan, dan cuaca juga dingin, tidak cocok makan _ice cream_, lebih baik aku buatkan ginseng, oke?"

"_shireo! Ice cream_, Yongie~~!"

"_aish! Arraso…arraso_, tapi jangan nangis, ne!"

Bertanya, kenapa Sungmin jadi _childish_? Bawaan bayi.

Mereka berdua cepat sekali akrab. Sungmin yang manja dan kadang sifat _childish_-nya keluar dan Ji Yong yang ketar ketir menghadapi _aegyo attack_ Sungmin. Mana bisa, Ji Yong tetap membiarkan kelinci montok ini diabaikan.

"_abeoji_ belum pulang, Ming?"

"_ne._ katanya sedang banyak pasien."

"oh. _Kajja,_ kita beli _ice cream_~~!"

"yeeeaaay. Ming, suka sekali Yongiee."

Greeep

Sungmin menghambur ke pelukan Ji Yong, bagaimana tidak senang, dia menunggu Ji Yong datang supaya bisa dibelikan _ice cream_. Sungmin kan sudah tidak bekerja, jadi dia tidak memegang sepeser uang. Rencananya untuk menjadi asisten _abeoji_ tidak terlaksana,_ abeoji_ tidak ingin Sungmin kelelahan. Kenapa Ji Yong tidak bertanya kepada Sungmin yang tidak bekerja? Yah, Ji Yong hanya mengikuti kemauan _abeoji_-nya.

Sungmin tersadar telah memeluk Ji Yong, dengan canggung dia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya pada Ji Yong. Karena sepertinya Ji Yong tidak bergeming.

"_Mianhe_, aku terlalu lancang." Sungmin menunduk.

Ji Yong masih tidak bergeming, pandangannya kini dia arahkan pada Sungmin di depannya dengan raut terkejut, dadanya berdebar kencang saat dipeluk dengan tiba-tiba oleh Sungmin tadi. Jadi, dia berusaha mengontrol debarannya terlebih dahulu.

"Yongie~~"

Suara sungmin menginterupsi_ blank_-nya pikiran Ji Yong.

"Ming, aku seperti kena serangan jantung setiap kamu terlalu dekat denganku."

"_eoh!?"_

CUP

BLUSHH

"YAK! JIYONGIE!"

Sungmin kesal sekali dengan perilakunya, seenaknya sendiri.

"hahaha. Suruh siapa kau terlalu cantik!" Ji Yong berkata sambil berlari, takut kena pukulan Sungmin karena dia mengambil ciuman di pipi bulat itu.

"Awas kau, Ji Yongie!"

"Kejar weee kalau kau bisa!"

"Yak! Kalau ketangkap, awas kau!"

"Emang bisa lari, gendut sepertimu!"

"Ji Yongiieee~~"

Mereka terus saja bermain kejar-kejaran, melupakan _ice cream._

Brukkk

"ahhh _Appo_, ahhh Yongiiee sakiiit hiks."

Sungmin terjatuh karna tidak hati-hati dengan karpet di ruang keluarga itu.

"MING!"

Ji Yong cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"da-darah. Ming, kita ke rumah sakit segera!"dengan tergesa Ji Yong mengangkat Sungmin _ala bridal Style._

"_Appo_, Yongie. Akhh ughh sakiiit."

Sungmin memegangi perutnya, sementara darah masih tetap mengalir deras di kedua kakinya.

"_Mianhe_, Ming. Bertahanlah!"

Sungmin sudah pingsan duluan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit itu, dan ini membuat Ji Yong merasa bersalah, menurutnya dialah penyebab Sungmin jatuh.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

"Sungmin, tidak keguguran. Dia sudah mendapat perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Nee,tenang saja."

Klik

"_abeoji_, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

DEG

Muka _abeoji_ terkejut sebentar, tapi kemudian dia merubahnya cepat.

"suatu saat aku akan menceritakan padamu, siapa Sungmin. Tapi, kali ini, kau sudah mengetahui kalau Sungmin adalah _namja special_. Aku harap, kau tidak terlalu membiarkan Sungmin kelelahan ataupun tertekan. Dia harus kuat untuk anaknya."

Ji Yong hanya terdiam, 'Sungmin, aku harus menjagamu' batinnya.

"Bagaimana dengan jadwal tugas pemotretanmu, Yongie?"

"_Eoh,_ besok aku berangkat ke Bali." Kembali muka Ji Yong penuh kerutan, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Bolehkah, aku membawa Sungmin? Aku ingin melihat dia senang."

"Tidak Ji Yong. Dia harus banyak istirahat."

"Jika dia sudah sembuh, aku akan membawanya jalan-jalan." tegasnya kembali, muncul keras kepalanya.

"Hhhhh, ya ajaklah dia menghirup udara segar. Tapi, ajak dia ke tempat yang dekat saja."

"Ne."

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

"Uwaaah, lauuut!"

Sungmin berlari menghampiri ombak di laut, lalu berkejaran dengan ombak. Seperti anak kecil saja! Tapi Ji Yong bahagia dengan sembuhnya Sungmin selama seminggu ini, pasti Sungmin sudah sangat bosan tinggal terus di rumah.

"Ming, pelan saja! Hati-hati!"

Ji Yong takut kejadian jatuhnya Sungmin terulang, dia sungguh tidak ingin melihat wajah kesakitan itu dunia berhenti berputar melihat raut wajah sungmin yang memucat bak mayat hidup.

"Yongie~~, _Kajja_ kita masuk ke air. Airnya segar sekali!"

Sungmin menarik tangan Ji Yong, mereka berdua berhenti ketika air sudah mencapai sebatas paha.

"_Mwo!?_ Apa itu!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

Ji Yong penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Sungmin, dia menengokkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba…

SPLASH…SPLASSHH

Air berhamburan ke wajah dan bajunya, Ji Yong basah kuyup. Pelakunya tentu saja Sungmin, dia mengerjai Ji Yong supaya bisa menyipratkan air ke wajahnya.

"YAK! Kau membohongiku! Awas kau! Rasakan ini!"

"Ahahaha…Yongie~~ _pabbo_…ahaahaha."

"Dasar kelinci nakal!"

Yah, jadilah mereka berdua bermain air, ciprat sana ciprat sini. Tak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia. Baju basah tidak mereka hiraukan, mereka ingin menikmati liburan kali ini.

"Sudah! _Stop_ Yongie. Aku mau renang, ya?" pinta Sungmin.

"Ayo! Kita lomba! Yang kalah dapat hukuman!" Ji Yong yang memang hobi berenang, antusias ketika sungmin meminta untuk berenang, meski awalnya dia tidak ada niat untuk basah-basahan.

Mereka berjalan ke air yang lebih dalam, setelah air mencapai sebatas leher. Mereka bersiap untuk memulai lomba renang mereka berdua.

"_hana, dul, set! Let's Go!"_

Ji Yong yang memang jago berenang, mendahului Sungmin sampai ke batas _finish_.

Wajar saja, karena Sungmin sedang hamil, dia tidak mungkin memforsir seluruh tenaganya. Bisa-bisa pingsan karena kelelahan.

"haaaah…haaaah…kalau aku sudah melahirkan, akan ku balas kau!" dendam Sungmin sambil menunjuk muka Ji Yong.

"hahahha, akui saja kalau aku itu memang jago berenang. Aku dulu, ikut _club diving_. Mau sampai tua pun! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" bangga Ji Yong.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau!"

"Hahahaha. Sekarang aku minta kau dihukum." Ji Yong berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang telentang kelelahan. Merebahkan dirinya juga di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari pergerakan Ji Yong, menoleh dan terkejut ketika posisi Ji Yong yang lumayan dekat dengannya.

Darah Sungmin berdesir, tangan Ji Yong, menggenggam hangat tangannya. Pandangan Ji Yong masih menatap langit biru, di pantai itu, tidak panas. Karena matahari memang sedang bersembunyi di balik awan. Sungmin juga mengikuti perbuatan Ji Yong.

"Ming-_ah._ Aku mau menghukummu!"

"heemm. Kau mau apa dariku?"

Tiba-tiba Ji Yong bangun dari tidurannya, mendekati Sungmin sampai pandangan Sungmin yang sedang menatap langit terhalang oleh raut Ji Yong di atasnya.

"Yo-Yongie! Kau mau aphmmffft!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ketika bibir keduanya bertemu dengan lembut. Ji Yong menahan tangan sungmin supaya tidak memberontak.

'_Bibirmu lembut sekali, Ming'_

Ji Yong semakin menempelkan erat bibirnya,dan berusaha membuka bibir sungmin dengan lidah panasnya. Baru pertama kali merasakan bibir itu, rasanya tidak ingin berhenti untuk melumatnya.

"ahmfth."

Desahan sungmin menjadi jalan mulus bagi lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam gua hangat itu, membelai lidah Sungmin, bertarung, menghisap dan menggelitik langit-langit mnulut Sungmin.

'_manis sekali_' batin Ji Yong.

Sungmin memukul dada Ji Yong, dia merasa sesak. Oksigennya sudah dalam batas limit di dadanya.

"haaah. Yongie, apa yang…?"

"hsst, Ming. _Mianhe_!"

Mereka berpandangan, Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan Ji Yong yang selama ini menjaganya dan memperhatikannya. Ji Yong juga sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk mengelak, dia sudah jatuh dalam mata itu dan juga keinginannya untuk menjaga Sungmin.

Ji Yong memeluk sungmin, melesakkan kepalanya di leher itu dan menyesap rambut wangi sungmin.

"Ming, _Sarangheyo_."

Deg

"Yo-Yongie~~."

Ji Yong memandang lagi mata sungmin, dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia sungguh-sungguh.

"_Mianhe_, kalau ini terlalu cepat. Apa kau merasa bahagia jika denganku?"

Sungmin juga menyelami mata caramel itu, mencari ketulusan.

"Yongie, aku…aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa? Tapi aku sungguh bahagia bertemu denganmu, aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa jika tanpa ada kalian berdua. Hiks"

Tangis Sungmin berderai, dia juga ingat semua kebaikan mereka dan Sungmin merasa saat inilah dia harus membalas kebaikan itu.

"Aku bahagia jika selalu denganmu, tap..tapi hiks aku tidak tahu akan meletakkan kau dimana? Di hatiku yang terdalam atau hikss, aku masih belum melupakannya Yongi~~hikss'

"shhh tidak apa-apa. Kau perlu waktu, Ming. " Ji Yong mendekap erat lagi Sungmin. "Asal kau ada di sisiku dan melihat kau bahagia, tersenyum tulus. Itu semua cukup untukku, Ming."

Cinta Ji Yong membuatnya romantic dan rela berkorban, entah karena kasihan melihat kondisi Sungmin yang istimewa atau karena memang cintanya yang tulus?

"Tapi, aku minta kamu bisa menerimaku sebagai calon suamimu, Ming!"

Sungmin terdiam. Apakah dengan menerimanya sudah bisa menebus semua kebaikan Ji Yong?

"Aku tidak meminta ini sebagai sebuah balas budi, Ming. Ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau sungguh mampu menarik duniaku untuk selalu memikirkanmu, selalu ingin menjagamu. Jika kau belum bisa melupakannya, biarlah. Tapi, untuk anakmu, aku ingin menjadi ayahnya, Ming."

"hikss…Ji Yongie. _Mianhe…mianhe,_"

Ji Yong melepas pelukannya, dan menghapus air mata itu.

"Kau rela menerimaku dengan tidak utuh, Yongie. _Mianhe_. Aku akan menerimanya, aku tidak ingin anakku lahir tanpa sosok ayah yang bisa dia banggakan. _Mianhe_ Yongie, aku hanya bisa melakukan hal ini. Aku belum bisa seutuhnya mencintaimu, _mianhe._ Hiks"

Ji Yong menghapus air mata itu lagi, "Jangan menangis! Hatiku sakit melihat tangisanmu, Ming. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, menjadi _Appa_ yang baik untuk anak kita. _Cha_! Kita pulang, kita sudah terlalu lama dengan baju basah ini!"

Ji Yong menarik tangan Sungmin lembut, lalu menggenggamnya dan berjalan pelan menuju vila yang di sewa mereka berdua.

"Ming~~"

"hemm."

"Besok kita bertemu dengan orangtuaku, kau mau?"

Ji Yong menoleh, melihat wajah cantik Sungmin penuh minat.

"Secepat itukah, Yongie?"

"_Nee_, aku tidak mau orang lain menyalipku duluan!"

"Hehehe, siapa yang mau nyalip, hah?"

"Banyak, Ming. Setiap kau ku bawa ke tempat ramai. Mata orang-orang itu seolah-olah ingin menelanmu. Ughh, aku tidak suka! Kalau kau sudah menjadi istriku, kau tidak boleh keluar, kecuali denganku, _arrasso!_"

"hehehe, _ne ne_!"

Sungmin berfikir, mungkin secara perlahan dia juga bisa mencintai Ji Yong. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran itu.

"Yongie, siapa nama ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Sungmin penuh minat, soalnya selama ini dia belum mendengar cerita kedua orang tua Ji Yong.

"hemmm, meski aku pernah ada masalah dengan mereka, namun untuk hal yang membahagiakan ini, yaitu menikahimu, mereka layak untuk tahu. Mereka berdua adalah Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul, Ming. Dan margaku, Cho Ji Yong, kau baru tahu kan, Ming?"

Deg

'_Ya Tuhan, permainan apa lagi ini?_' batin Sungmin, "Apakah kau mempunyai seorang adik, Yongie?" Sungmin asal tanya, meski kenyataannya memang berkata begitu.

"Ne. namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

To be continue~~

Thanks to:

deviyanti137

Cho Na Na (ketauan Yadongnya. but,thanKyu buat kritiknya)

Heeni

Kyumincho21

Zen Liu

Abilhikmah

iSungyi (author sekaliber ini, ngereview ff abal ini. Gomawo chingu!)

Phia89

imAlfera (aku juga makin cinta sama kamu!)

ChoKyunnie

Potterfans2010

Minnie kyumin (yah, mereka memang awsom, mau review ff abal ini)

Ritsu HyunMin

WineKyuMin137

Ammyikmubmik

Epildedo (aih master baca lagi ff ku, asik banget! Gomawo!)

Kim saena

Sissy

J.A

Guest

Ferrychullie

Kyuqie

Christ

HachiBabyMinnie

Cho-lly

zaAra evilkyu (iya, rena kadang juga merasa ff-nya kcepetan, mianhe masih belajar).

Evilbunny

And semua yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow ff ga mutu ini.

Rena sudah berusaha untuk dapet ni feel cerita, mianhe telat update and mari kita buat Cho Kyuhyun menyesaal, sebel juga Rena sama Kyuu! #thorGuaKanBaikHati,Smirk

Dan untuk Chap ini, Rena gak masukin KyuMin moment, biar cerita mengalir dahulu, baru menuju muaranya.

Gimana nih? Kan kasian Umin, jadi Rena pasangin aja sama G-Dragon, coz kalo dipikir2, mereka berdua cocok. Min yang kalem dan GD yang terkesan suka memberontak dan kalem juga sih sebenernya#apa sih maksudnya.

.

Yosh…mau lanjut? Tinggal review

Jeongmal Gomawo buat semuany


	3. Chapter 3

**You're The Only One**

**Sekuel Velvet Skin**

**Main cast Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Kwon Ji Yong (G-Dragon)**

**Heechul**

**Hankyung**

**Rate M (Mature)**

**Genre : Romantic/Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : 3/?**

**YAOI/Abal/cerita pasaran/NC gagal/typos/ceritangebut**

**Melihat Sungmin membuat saya ingin jadi istrinya,**

** tapi ngeliat Cho Kyuhyun melotot galak, harapan saya jadi ilang, **

**jadilah saya pengibar bendera JOY. **

**.**

**No Bash, No Flame, kritik dan saran diharapkan buat pemula di sini kayak saya.**

**.**

.

**¥¥~~Selamat Menikmati~~¥¥**

**.**

**Backsound: Bad Boy – Big Bang**

**Previous Chapter**

"Yongie, siapa nama ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Sungmin penuh minat, soalnya selama ini dia belum mendengar cerita kedua orang tua Ji Yong.

"hemmm, meski aku pernah ada masalah dengan mereka, namun untuk hal yang membahagiakan ini, yaitu menikahimu, mereka layak untuk tahu. Mereka berdua adalah Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul, Ming. Dan margaku, Cho Ji Yong, kau baru tahu kan, Ming?"

Deg

'_Ya Tuhan, permainan apa lagi ini?_' batin Sungmin, "Apakah kau mempunyai seorang adik, Yongie?" Sungmin asal tanya, meski kenyataannya memang berkata begitu.

"Ne. namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

"kenapa diam saja, ming? Apakah kamu kelelahan?" Ji Yong merasa khawatir, takut kalau Sungmin merasa capek sehabis bermain-main di pantai tadi siang.

Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

Sungmin teringat kata-kata Ji Yong, bahwa dia adalah kakak kandung Kyuhyun.

.

**Flashback On**

"_Yongie, benarkah Cho Kyuhyun adalah kakak kandungmu? Benar-benar kakakmu?" raut muka sungmin gelisah, sampai-sampai dia menggigit bibirnya. Tidak mungkin! Kenapa hidupku seolah-olah berputar di dekatmu, Kyu? batin Sungmin._

"_dia memang adik kandungku, Ming. Aku memilih berpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku dan adikku karena aku tidak menyetujui eomma menikah lagi setelah appaku meninggal. Dengan kata lain, Cho Hankyung adalah appa tiriku, Ming."_

"_mianhe. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit luka lama itu, Ji Yongie." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Ji Yong dengan tangan kanannya, Ji Yong membalasnya dengan mengeratkannya dan membawa ke bibirnya._

_Cup_

_Dikecupnya tangan sungmin, lalu Ji Yong mendekatkan wajahnya, menghela nafas panasnya dan menutup matanya kala bibir lembut Sungmin sudah terasa oleh indranya. Tangan kanan Ji Yong menekan tengkuk Sungmin supaya Sungmin tidak memberontak, tapi respon Sungmin malah diluar dugaannya. Dia melesakkan lidahnya duluan, berusaha untuk mendominasi ciuman panas mereka._

_Ciuman panas mereka diinterupsi oleh Ji Yong, dia ingat baju mereka masih basah._

"_kau sudah tau kalau kau punya adik tiri?" Tanya Sungmin._

"_nee, aku tau. Taemin kan?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk._

**Flasback Off**

.

"aku ingin cepat sampai rumah Yongie!" sungmin berkata dengan nada malas.

Moodnya benar-benar rusak! Kenapa harus bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun?

"Yongiee~~, bisakah kita tidak usah ke rumah orang tuamu?" sungmin berharap Ji Yong memenuhinya. Ji Yong yang melihat sinar di matanya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia harus kuat-kuat membujuk Sungmin, terlihat di mata itu sebuah keraguan.

"tidak bisa, Ming. Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku ingin menemui mereka, aku menyadari keegoisanku, tidak memikirkan perasaan _eomma._ Aku ingin sekalian meminta maaf pada mereka Ming."

Senyum Ji Yong mengembang, dia yakin Sungmin mau menemaninya. "tenanglah! Mereka semua orangnya baik, dan terutama _appa_-ku, aku saja sebenarnya yang terlalu paranoid dengan ketakutanku sendiri."

'tapi kyuhyun tidak seperti itu, dia monster! Monster tamp…ish kenapa aku malah memikirkannya! Ada Ji Yong di sini! Aku harus membuatnya bahagia!' batin sungmin. 'biarlah aku ikut, semoga Kyuhyun masih tinggal di apartemen.'

"Ji Yongie, _mianhe. Ne_ aku akan ikut." Sungmin memeluk Ji Yong, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ji Yong, sementara Ji Yong mengelus kepala sungmin dengan tangan kirinya. Dia tetap harus focus menyetir, meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memeluk erat balik kelinci empuk ini.

"tidurlah! Nanti aku bangunkan setelah sampai."

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

Ji Yong memencet bel rumah itu sekali, lalu menunggu beberapa saat, berharap ada yang membukakannya. Sementara Sungmin, masih di dalam mobil, Ji Yong sudah membujuknya untuk turun, tapi Sungmin tetap tidak mau, bahkan di matanya terlihat sebuah kesakitan atau kesedihan, entahlah, Ji Yong sendiri tidak bisa membaca lebih jauh apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan _long dress_ berwarna krem tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan kemulusan kulit pemiliknya.

"siap…Yongie!?" Yeoja itu langsung memeluk Ji Yong.

"_eomma~~hiks, eomma mianhe"_

Ibu dan anak itu berpelukan erat, melepas rindu. Heechul sudah berderai pula dengan air matanya, Ji Yong pun demikian. Mereka sungguh terlalu lama untuk sebuah keegoisan.

Heechul melepas pelukannya, meraba seluruh permukaan wajah Ji Yong yang sangat dirindukannya. Bagaimanapun selama ini, dia selalu memikirkan Ji Yong.

"apakah kau makan dengan baik? Kenapa kau kurus sekali? Dan kulitmu pun lebih hitam sekarang, apa kau melakukan kegiatan di luar telalu banyak? Hiiks, Yongie. Jangan pergi lagi! jika kau kesulitan di luar sana, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku lagi,. Jangan pergi Ji Yong!"

Heechul terisak sambil terus memegang wajah Ji Yong, lalu memeluknya kembali.

Ji Yong jadi sangat merasa bersalah dengan ibunya. "_mianhe eomma,_ aku yang salah. Meninggalkan _eomma_ dan kyuhyun begitu saja, tapi _eomma_ tidak usah khawatir, aku tinggal dengan _abeoji_ di ilsan."

"kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun, Yongie?"

"_mianhe,_ aku…aku terlalu egois eomma. Dulu aku berusaha ingin menggantikan peran _appa_, tapi aku terlalu kecewa dengan keputusan _eomma_. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan _eomma_, aku pergi. _Mianhe."_

Heechul memegang tangan Ji Yong erat, "_kajja_, masuk!"

Ji Yong menahan tangannya yang ditarik untuk mengikuti Heechul.

"ke kenapa Ji Yongie? Apa kau masih tidak menerima _appa _Hankyung?" sirat mata Heechul sudah sendu, dia takut anak sulungnya tidak mau berbaikan dengan suaminya.

"_aniyo eomma_. Hanya saja aku membawa kejutan untuk keluarga kita"

"Yongie~, apa yang akan kau tunjukkan?" Heechul dibuat penasaran.

"seseorang yang telah mengisi hidupku, _eomma."_

Ji Yong bersemu, heechul mengerti Ji Yong sedang jatuh cinta.

"dia sangat cantik dan lembut serta tipe idealku sekali. Ku harap _eomma_ bisa menerimanya." Harap Ji Yong sambil melangkah bersama Heechul menuju mobil yang di parkirkannya di pinggir jalan.

"apapun pilihanmu, _eomma _yakin itu adalah yang terbaik. Kau sudah dewasa." Ucap heechul pengertian.

"tap…tapi dia _namja eomma_." Gugup Ji Yong, dia takut, _eomma_-nya kecewa.

_Eomma_-nya mematung mendadak, terlalu shock mendengarnya.

"_mwo?!_ Ja jad jadi, kau…kau menyukai laki-laki?"

"sebelumnya tidak seperti ini _eomma."_ Jelas Ji Yong sambil mengeratkan tangannya di tangan Heechul. "aku…aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menarikku untuk melindungi dan menyayanginya, dia terlalu rapuh. _Eomma_ akan percaya jika melihatnya langsung." Ji Yong berusaha memberikan keyakinan kepada _eomma_-nya.

"_ne ghwenchana. eomma_ hanya terkejut." Senyum Heechul menenangkan Ji Yong. Dia ingin Ji Yong bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri.

Ji Yong berjalan di depan membimbing Heechul yang berjalan di belakangnya, tangan kiri Ji Yong berusaha membuka pintu mobil, sedang tangan kanannya masih menggengam tangan Heechul.

"ming~, ini _eomma_-ku."

"Yongie~~~ kenapa lama seka…!?"

"_Omonaaa_…sungminiee _chagiiii_…" sungmin terkaget-kaget dengan Heechul yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, sampai-sampai kalau tidak menjaga keseimbangannya, Sungmin bisa saja membentur pintu mobil yang baru dibukakan oleh Ji Yong tadi.

"_eomma_ sudah mengenalnya?" Ji Yong merasa senang jika _eomma_-nya sudah mengenal Sungmin, itu berarti jalan mulus untuk ke pernikahannya dengan Sungmin sudah terbentang lebar.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mencium kening sungmin sayang, lalu pipi kiri dan pipi kanan sungmin.

"_eomma_! _Ish_! Jangan cium-cium sembarangan ming-ku!"

"_ish! Eomma_ kangen sama Minnie. Dulu dia _babysitter_-nya Taemin. Dia sudah ku anggap anak sendiri, Yongie~."

"Kau tak pernah cerita Ming?" Tanya Ji Yong penasaran pada Sungmin.

Sunngmin menunduk, "_mianhe_, aku tidak tahu. Lagian kau juga tidak pernah cerita orang tuamu!"

"Hey Sudah-sudah! Ini namanya jodoh!"

Heechul tersenyum bahagia, hari ini sungguh dia harus bersyukur telah membawa orang-orang yang dicintai dan disayanginya kembali kepadanya, bahkan kebahagiaannya berlipat karena dia mencium ada sesuatu antara Sungmin dan Ji Yong.

"jangan bilang, kalau Sungmin adalah calon menantu _eomma_?"

Ji Yong dan Sungmin tersipu malu, mereka melirik satu sama lain dan tersenyum-senyum. Heechul menyeringai senang.

"baiklah! _Eomma_ sangat setuju jika Minnie yng menjadi menantu _eomma_. Kau harus bersyukur mendapatkannya, Yongiee."

Heechul memeluk mereka berdua, mereka bertiga berpelukan.

"EHMM"

Sampai sebuah suara berat mneginterupsi kegiatan berpelukan mereka.

Ji Yong melihat si pelaku, lalu dia tersenyum senang, "Kuyuuuu" dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu memeluknya.

"kenapa _hyung_ ke sini lagi?"

PLETAK

"AWW."

"Dengan _hyung_-mu saja kau _so cool_, aku tidak akan tertipu dengan tampangmu itu, Kuyuuu."

"sok tahu kau,_ Hyung_!" kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ji Yong kan tenaganya lumayan besar.

Heechul tersenyum senang, meski mereka sudah berpisah cukup lama, tapi mereka tidak menunjukkan kecanggungan satu sama lain. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak berani nmenatap mata Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Kyu, aku membawa calon kakak iparmu kesini. Namanya Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, lalu pandangannya dia arahkan pada Sungmin yang sedang menunduk. 'benarkah, Ming?' batin Kyuhyun, dia masih kecewa dengan perbuatannya dulu terhadap Sungmin, tapi kenapa Sungmin semudah itu melupakan semuanya.

"bagaimana? Dia cantik kan?"

Ji Yong dengan bangga memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"mereka sudah saling mengenal Ji Yongie." Ucap Heechul mengingatkan.

Sungmin jadi salah tingkah, dia mengusap tengkuknya dan Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin. Ji Yong yang melihatnya jadi merasa aneh. Pertama karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun, kedua Kyuhyun seperti memendam sesutau ketika menatap Sungmin. Ji Yong melihat itu, tapi dia tidak mau menduga-duga. _Apa jangan-jangan bayi yang dikandung Sungmin adalah…ah tidak mungkin, ini salah,_ batin Ji Yong menerka-nerka sendiri.

Entah apa yang akan diperbuat Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau melihat Sungmin dan Sungmin juga tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun. Heechul yang sudah mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Sungmin, merasa biasa saja. Dari dulu mereka memang sudah seperti itu.

"kajja kita masuk ke rumah! Eomma akan masak banyak untuk menyambut tamu special." Ucap heechul penuh semangat. Ji Yong dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan.

"biar aku bantu memasak, eomma." Sungmin akhirnya membuka mulut, tersenyum kepada heechul, lalu melihat ke depan lagi. Memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan berdua dengan Ji Yong di depannya. Dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, perlakuan lembutnya, perlakuan kasarnya dan semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Hanya saja Sungmin tidak ingin kembali lagi, kyuhyun sepertinya masih tidak menerima kehadirannya.

"boleh, kau kerjakan yang ringan-ringan saja, _nee_. Aku senang kau menjadi menantuku, min." Heechul memeluk pundak Sungmin dan mereka memasuki rumah mewah itu dengan otak yang penuh dengan dugaan-dugaan sendiri.

Sedekat apapun dengan seseorang, tidak akan mampu menyelami perasaan terdalamnya, apalagi menghakimi perasaannya dengan pikiran sendiri.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

Klik splash

Klik splash

"Yongie! Aku belum dandan, pasti hasilnya jelek!"

"_aniyo. Neomu neomu Yeopoyo_!"

Sungmin dan Heechul yang sedang memasak, diganggu dengan ulah Ji Yong yang memotret Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba. JI Yong mendekat ke arah Sungmin, berdiri di sampingnya, lalu memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dari samping.

"habisnya, kau sangat cocok jadi _yeoja_. Aku bahagia Ming mendapatkanmu."

CUP

"YAK!? Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan di dapur!" bentak Heechul, dia panas melihat kemesraan pasangan ini. "masakanku tidak akan selesai-selesai kalau kalian seperti itu!"

"ya sudah. Nanti malam saja kita lanjutkan Ming, di kamar~~" desah Ji Yong dekat telinga Sungmin.

"Yongie~~, jangan menggodaku!" Sungmin bersemu malu, terlalu frontal Ji Yong mengucapkannya, apalagi di depan _eomma_-nya.

Ji Yong hanya terkekeh, melihat kemanisan Sungmin tidak pernah membosankannya. Death Glare Heechul sangat tajam, jadi buru-buru dia melangkah ke meja makan. Daripada perkakas dapur melayang ke kepalanya.

"anak itu! Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya Minnie?"

HEG

'bagaimana ini? Aku masih belum mencintai Ji Yong' batin Sungmin.

"_N-Ne_. bahkan aku menyayanginya, _eomma_. Dia yang membantu kesulitanku dan menjagaku."

Sungmin bercerita dengan lancar mengenai pertemuannya dengan _abeoji_ dan Ji Yong, serta keputusan mereka berdua untuk menikah.

"apakah kalian sudah memberitahu _aboeji_ tentang rencana kalian?" Tanya Heechul.

"belum, _eomma._ Yongie sudah tidak sabar ingin meminta maaf dengan _eomma_ dan _appa._ Makanya, kita meminta persetujuan _eomma_ dan _appa_ terlebih dahulu." Jelas Sungmin

"baiklah, aku akan menghubungi _abeoji_. Besok kita bicarakan bersama mengenai pernikahan kalian, jika _abeoji_ sudah datang. Bagaimana pun, kita hanya punya satu _abeoji,_ kita harus menghormati orang tertua di keluarga kita."

"_ne eomma_."

Di sisi lain ruangan.

Kyuhyun berdiri bersandar di dinding, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap Sungmin dalam, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari Ji Yong yang melihat ekspresi sendu Kyuhyun.

'_ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian pernah menjalin suatu hubungan? Aku harus mempertahankan Sungmin untukku'_ batin Ji Yong.

"_Kajja_ Kyu, kita mengobrol di ruang keluarga!" ucapan Ji Yong sontak membuat Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah, pandangannya diarahkan ke sembarang objek, asal tidak ke wajah Ji Yong yang penuh Tanya.

"_Ne, Hyung_."

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

"kalian tidur di kamar Minnie dulu saja ya untuk malam ini!" usul Heechul.

Uhuk Uhhhukk

Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk, minuman yang dia minum jadi salah saluran, malah masuk ke hidung. Dia terkejut dengan tindakan _eomma_-nya, yah meski memang tidak masalah, kan mereka berdua akan menikah, tapi _WHAT?_! Menikah?! Dalam hati Kyuhyun masih tidak mau menerimanya, dia masih ingin berharap Sungmin untukknya. Dan harapan itu masih ada.

"_Gwenchan_a Kyu?" _appa_ Hankyung membantu menepuk punggung Kyuhyun lembut, lalu memberikan tissue.

"_Gwenchana Appa_." Kyuhyun menerima tissue itu, lalu melirik Sungmin. Dia merasa yakin, kalau Sungmin masih mencintainya. Buat apa dulu Sungmin rela menyerahkan segalanya untuknya, jika Sungmin tidak mencintainya.

"aku selesai. _Gomawo_ atas makanannya. _Kajja_ Ming, kita ke kamar!" Ajak Ji Yong pada Sungmin, dia melihat Sungmin sudah selesai dengan makannya. Ji Yong terlihat buru-buru, mungkin ada sesuatu yang baru diingatnya.

"_Appa Eomma_, kami duluan." Sungmin membungkuk hormat, dia mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak melihat sedikit pun ke arah wajahnya, Sungmin merasa memang sudah saatnya dia mengambil keputusan.

Perlakuan Sungmin membuat perih di hati Kyuhyun, matanya memerah, siap untuk mengalirkan air mata, tapi dia buru-buru menghapusnya.

"aku juga duluan, _eomma appa_." Buru-buru Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mendahului Sungmin, sementara Ji Yong sudah berada di kamar, membersihkan dirinya.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya yang dulu, kamarnya yang penuh kenangan dengan Kyuhyun. _Hah, lupakan dia, Sungmin. Semua sudah berakhir! Ada Ji Yong, Sungmin!_ Monolog hati Sungmin.

Saking asiknya berpikir, sungmin tidak melihat Ji Yong yang sedang memakai baju.

"Yongie? Kenapa memakai baju keluar, kita kan mau tidur! Pakailah piyama!"

"tidak, Ming. Aku akan mengambil kamera pemotretan dan tripodku di kantor. Aku lupa besok jam 10 ada pemotretan, sementara tempatnya tidak searah dengan kantor, aku tidak mau bolak-balik. Memakan waktu banyak, belum lagi ada macet atau lain hal!"

Ji Yong memang tipe orang yang sangat perfeksionis, selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatu dengan rapi.

Ji Yong sudah selesai berkemas, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan 9 malam. Waktu yang pas untuk istirahat ketika tenaga sudah terkuras di siang hari.

"yongie~~, besok kita mau membicarakan pernikahan kita dengan _abeoji_. Jangan sampai telat datang, _abeoji_ tidak suka menunda-nunda." Sungmin mengingatkan Ji Yong mengenai kakeknya yang harus dilayani terlebih dahulu.

"aku usahakan selesai dalam dua jam. Jika _abeoji_ sudah datang, hubungi aku ya!"

Ji Yong menghampiri Sungmin yang dari tadi berdiri melihat kesibukannya. Mengusap rambut halus Sungmin dengan sayang dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

"kita tidak usah memberitahukan kehamilanmu pada siapapun Ming, nanti aku akan memberitahu supaya _Abeoji _tidak cerita pada _Appa, Eomma_ dan Kyuhyun. Biarkan mereka tahu kalau anak ini adalah anakku." Ji Yong mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin.

Selama ini, Sungmin memang selalu menyamarkan perut hamilnya dengan memakai pakaian-pakaian yang longgar, jadi tidak ada yang menyangka jika Sungmin sedang hamil. Yah, meskipun memakai baju hamilpun Sungmin tetap pantas, karena wajahnya yang seperti _yeoja._

"_Nee,_ Ji Yongie. _Gomawo_ kau selalu melindungiku, entahlah, aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu."

"kau bahagia, aku pasti bahagia. _saranghae_"

Jawaban sungmin hanya terdiam dan Ji Yong sedikit kecewa, dia masih belum menempati posisi itu.

Melihat kilat kecewa itu, Sungmin langsung membenturkan bibir mereka dan menekan tengkuk Ji Yong dalam, melumat bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya, menelusuri kehangatan mulut Ji Yong. Lidahnya bahkan terasa panas di lidah Sungmin.

Mereka berdua menutup matanya, menikmati setiap moment demi melampiaskan semua kekecewaan dan pengharapan.

"_mianhe_, Yongie." Sungmin menunduk, dia merasa, dia adalah orang yang paling jahat karena terlihat seperti seseorang yang memanfaatkan perasaan Ji Yong.

"_gwenchana_, Ming. Aku harap hatimu bisa berubah."

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, dia kembali menelusuri keadaan kamarnya. Setelah mengantar kepergian Ji Yong, dia langsung masuk kamar.

"aku harus mandi dulu, biar Ji Yong tidak kebauan nanti."

Dia baru ingat kalau dia belum mandi, maka Sungmin membuka bajunya dan hanya dengan mengenakan celana dalam, dia menuju kamar mandi.

Kalian tahu kebiasaan Sungmin ketika mandi adalah tidak menutup pintunya. Entahlah, dia beralasan bahwa berada di kamar mandi itu menakutkan. jadi, dia hanya menutup tirai untuk mandi shower.

Hal ini membuat seseorang yang memasuki kamar itu terpaku melihat lekuk tubuh Sungmin dari tirai transparan tersebut. Membuat si pelaku itu, tanpa sadar melangkah mendekati Sungmin, memasuki kamar mandi dan menyibakkan tirai itu.

Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat, Sungmin berbalik, "WHUUAA!? SETAAAN?!" Teriak Sungmin sambil berlutut di pojok kamar mandi dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Kyuhyun juga terkejut dengan reaksi Sungmin, _masa tampan begini dibilang setan_! Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ming, ini aku." Kyuhyun mendekat dan memegang tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa kasihan, Sungmin sampai gemetaran.

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Sungmin mendongkak dan tatapannya membeku. , Kyuhyun juga tercekat dengan tatapan itu, sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Tatapannya menyiratkan luka dalam, namun kemudian tatapan mata itu berubah dingin.

"mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin sinis.

"selesaikan mandimu, aku menuggumu!" perintah Kyuhyun tanpa minta persetujuan sambil berlalu ke kamar, lalu duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana. Sofa yang dulu selalu dia gunakan untuk bercinta dengan Sungmin.

"dari dulu selalu seenaknya!" gerutu Sungmin, lalu menutup kembali tirai itu.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

Air dari rambut Sungmin masih menetes, mengalir ke leher putihnya dan menghilang di dadanya. Sungguh pemandangan eksotis tersaji di hadapannya sekarang. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Sungmin, rasanya ia ingin memeluk dan menyatakan permintaan maafnya. Namun, dia malu dan entah bagaimana kerongkongannya serasa kosong dan kering. Tak bisa bersuara.

"kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, kau bisa keluar sekarang!" Sungmin sudah jengah menunggu, meski dia juga rindu berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, masih belum bisa bersuara.

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya, lalu melangkah mendekati pintu, membukanya.

"silahkan tuan Cho, hari sudah semakin malam." Usir halus Sungmin, dia masih berdiri sambil memegang kenop pintu, menunggu Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung dan penuh keraguan. Tapi Sungmin tidak mau tahu, dia sudah jengah sekali.

"Ming…"

"_please,_ jangan panggil aku dengan kata itu. Lupakan saja semuanya!"

Telak! Tidak ada pengampunan untuk dirimu, Cho!

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak mengerti, dan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri mendekati Sungmin, memegang tangan Sungmin yang masih memegang kenop pintu. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya, tapi kyuhyun malah mendorong tangan mereka untuk menutup pintu itu, sehingga otomatis posisi Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Sungmin. Bahkan Sungmin bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari Kyuhyun, aroma _musk._

Sungmin melepas tangan yang dipegang kyuhyun, lalu menantang mata tajam kyuhyun. Sedikit gentar juga menghadapinya.

"tinggalkan aku Kyu. jangan permainkan aku lagi." Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca, dia tidak mau merasakan sakitnya dipermainkan.

Melihat kesakitan itu, kyuhyun juga merasakan perih menggerogoti hatinya. Dia merasa menjadi monster yang memakan separuh hati sungmin, dan mencampakannya begitu saja. Matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca.

"maafkan aku Min!" kyuhyun tiba-tiba berlutut, sambil memegang erat kedua tangan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "maafkan aku! Hiks maafkan aku Min, aku masih sangat mencintaimua Min!"

"tidak Kyu! jangan seperti ini!" sungmin terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun, dia berusaha menarik Kyuhyun untuk bangun.

Aliran air mata itu masih mengalir deras, kyuhyun sangat bingung, dia tidak ingin Sungmin pergi darinya, tapi dia juga merasa kecewa dengan dirinya yang telah menyakiti Sungmin, sehingga dia sendiri tidak merasa pantas untuk Sungmin.

"Ming, _mianhe_." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, dia membiarkan Kyuhyun melepaskan semuanya. Isakan tangis Kyuhyun teredam karena dia melesakkan wajahnya di bahu sungmin, sungmin merasa bahunya sudah basah.

"sudahlah Kyu! aku sudah tidak apa-apa!" Sungmin mengelus punggung lebar Kyuhyun dengan lembut, _'kenapa jadi kamu yang terlihat tersakiti Kyu_?' batin Sungmin.

Tangis itu mereda juga, lalu Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya, memandang Sungmin dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa kembali.

Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Mendekatkannya ke bibir dan mengecupnya berulang kali, sungguh dia sangat merindukan momen sepeti ini.

Sungmin hanya tercenung melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun, dia juga sebenarnya menikmati momen ini. Tapi ada perasaan lain di dalam hatinya untuk menolak.

"_mianhe_ Ming atas perlakuanku padamu." Kyuhyun memandang wajah cantik itu. "aku sangat menyesal."

"_gwenchana_ Kyu. aku sudah memaafkanmu." Sungmin melembut, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak baik juga membiarkan permasalahan berlarut-larut.

"kau masih mencintaiku kan Ming?" nada Kyuhyun sungguh mengintimidasi perasaan Sungmin, dia tahu Sungmin masih mencintainya, tidak dengan kakaknya, tapi dia masih harus memastikan.

"Kyu, aku rasa biarkan aku berasama Yongie."

DEG

"Ke kenapa Ming?" dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, dia tidak pernah merasa ditolak selama ini.

"aku tidak mau lagi bersamamu Kyu, cukup sekali aku merasa sakit dipermainkan." Sungmin memegang erat balik genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"kau belum memaafkanku Ming?"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu Kyu, tapi untuk kembali padamu lagi…tidak Kyu, aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain. Biar aku yang membawa luka ini Kyu, biar terhapus dengan sendirinya." Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, dia merasa pusing. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut.

"aku tetap harus bertanggung jawab Ming, bayi itu, bayiku juga."

"tidak Kyu, sekarang bayi ini adalah bayiku, bukan bayimu. Hanya aku yang akan merawatnya bersama dengan Yongie." Tegas Sungmin sambil berusaha berdiri, namun tangannya dengan cepat ditarik Kyuhyun, dan dia terduduk kembali tapi bedanya sekarang dia duduk pas di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langung membekap mulut sungmin dengan mulutnya. Dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Merasa dilecehkan, Sungmin memberontak, dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit membuatnya lemah. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Menyesap bibir Sungmin, menjilatnya dan memasukkan dengan paksa, meski Sungmin berusaha menahan mulutnya. Lidah Kyuhyun mengeksplore mulut hangat Sungmin, menyesap lidah manis itu, mereguk saliva Sungmin dengan rakus.

"Enggghh Kyuuuhhh Henhtikhaan…"

Sungmin tetap tidak bisa memberontak dengan kuat, karena posisinya sekarang Kyuhyun sudah medorong badannya untuk berbaring di sofa itu, mengungkung badan Sungmin di bawah badannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman liarnya, lalu memandang Sungmin dengan nafas memburu dan mata berkilat marah.

"kau hanya milikku Ming."

"tidak Kyuh! Ahhh lepas Kyuuuh! Ahhh"

Sungmin mendesah keras, ciuman Kyuhyun sudah berlabuh kembali di lehernya, menyesap, menggigit sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah. Berulang kali Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Sehingga tersebar banyak kiss mark di lehernya yang putih itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis pasrah, untuk yang kedua kalinya dia merasa kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Permintaan maaf Kyuhyun hanya angin lalu untuknya, dia merasa Kyuhyun mengangapnya hanya budak seks, bisa digunakan sesuka hati, dan itu menyakitkan untuk Sungmin.

"Ahh hentikan Kyuuuh hiksss. Aku hiks benci hiks kamu kyu…hiksss."

Sungmin sengaja mengeluarkan pernyataan ini supaya Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyesap dadanya, mempermainkan _nipple _kemerahan milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi tatapan liar itu masih ada di matanya.

"aku tidak peduli, KAU HANYA MILIKKU MING!?"

BREEEET

"Kyuuu _Pleeasee_ Kyuu!" hanya teriakan lemah yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan, kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

Baju Sungmin disobeknya dengan kasar, Sungmin meringis menahan sakit. Kyuhyun sudah gila! Dia lalu membuka paksa celana Sungmin sekaligus celana dalamnya, sehingga dalam sekejap Sungmin sudah naked.

"kyuuuh, _pleaseee_ jangaan. Lepaskan akuu Kyuu."

Sungmin sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tangannya sedari tadi di cengkeram tangan kuat Kyuhyun. Dengan nafas memburu dan mata memerah, kyuhyun membuka celananya dengan satu tangan, membebaskan juniornya, lalu menggesekkan bagian privatnya di paha Sungmin.

"Ouhh Mingg!" dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati kegialaannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mendesah, kala junior Kyuhyun sudah digesekkan dengan juniornya. Air matanya mengalir deras, dia benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun.

"mendesahlah Min, kau hanya Milikku!"

"Ahhhh Kyuuuhh, lepas kyuuh _jebaal_" Kyuhyun meremas junior Sungmin, sehingga mau tak mau Sungmin mengeluarkan desahannya.

"nikmatilah! Dulu kau selalu meminta lebihhh! Aah" kyuhyun masih menggesekkan bagian privat mereka, kepalanya sudah berada di perpotongan bahu Sungmin, menyesap leher manis itu lagi.

Ini sudah keterlaluan! Sungmin sama sekali tidak menikmatinya! Dia merasa sakit luar biasa, sakit fisik dan batinnya.

"TOLOOONG SIAPAPUN TOLOOONG?!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Sungmin berteriak keras. Tapi, setelah itu dia pingsan lemas. Tenaganya terkuras untuk menangis dan menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Jeritan Sungmin menggelegar sampai kamar bawah yang ditempati Heechul dan Hankyung. Kedua pasangan itu terbangun dan bergegas menghampiri kamar Sungmin dan membuka dengan cepat pintu yang memang tidak terkunci itu.

"Sungmin ada ap…_ommo_?!" heechul terbelalak, matanya tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

Sementara Hankyung sudah berjalan dengan marah melihat perbuatan Kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang sedang membangunkan Sungmin dari pingsannya tidak menyadari kedatangan kedua orang tuanya.

BUGHH BUGHH DUAK

Tiga pukulan mendarat dengan sukses di wajah dan rahang Kyuhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!?"

DUGH DUGH BUGH

Hankyung sungguh kecewa dengan sikap putra tirinya itu.

"Sudah Chagi! Kyuhyun JELASKAN APA INI SEMUA!?"

Heechul mau tidak mau juga emosi, dia merasa kasihan pada Sungmin, anaknya ini sungguh brengsek! Memperkosa_ namja_ yang sudah dianggap anaknya.

Kyuhyun yang terbaring tidak berdaya di karpet, mengusap lelehan darah dari bibirnya, mukanya sudah lebam membiru.

"KAU GILA KYU! DIA CALON KAKAK IPARMU! JIKA JI YONG TAU, BAGAIMANA!?" Hankyung tetap belum mereda emosinya, tangannya dipegang kuat oleh Heechul. Kalau tidak bisa bahaya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang hamil anakku, _Appa Eomma_!?" jelas Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

"_Mwooo_. JANGAN GILA KAU?! Mana ada _namja_ yang…"

"telpon saja _Abeoji_, dia tahu!" potong Kyuhyun, lalu dia berdiri, mengambil kain apa saja untuk menutupi dirinya, lalu menyelimuti Sungmin juga.

Kedua orang itu terdiam, lalu menelepon _Abeoji_ yang masih di Ilsan.

Sementara Hankyung meminta penjelasan dari _Abeoji_ mengenai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Heechul turut memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Dia melihat bercak merah di sekitar leher Sungmin, lalu pergelangan tangannya yang juga memerah.

Plaaakkk

"_appoo, eommma_." Ringis Kyuhyun, wajahnya sudah babak belur, sekarang kepalanya yang kena sasaran.

"RASAKAN KAU! KURANG AJAR!" Heechul memukul lengan Kyuhyun berulang kali, Kyuhyun menjauh dari Heechul, Heechul mendelik marah dan matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata, "Sebaiknya kau keluar Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan pernah mendekati Sungmin lagi!" nada itu sungguh mengerikan, _eomma_-nya itu orang yang hatinya lembut, tapi untuk hal ini tiada ampun untukmu, Kyu!

Heechul berbalik menatap Sungmin, memerikas keadaannya.

Kyuhyun mematung, dia tadi sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Dia tidak bisa terima Sungmin membencinya dan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan dirinya dan bayinya. Dia marah dan hilang kendali, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya memiliki kembali Sungmin, dengan cara apapun.

Sekarang dia menyesal atas perbuatannya, kekecewaan tentu semakin besar dirasakan oleh Sungmin, dia laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab, lalu kembali memaksa untuk memilikinya. Egois sekali kau Kyu!.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke kamarnya, luka-luka dari _Appa_-nya memang terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit, tapi dia tidak merasakan itu. Dia kecewa kembali dengan dirinya sendiri. Setelah menutup pintu, dia duduk di depan meja rias. Menatap wajah rusaknya di cermin. Menatap lama. Lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"BRENGSEK!"

PRANKKK

Darah langsung mengalir dari jemari tangan kanan Kyuhyun, cermin itu retak. Seretak hatinya. Bagaimana perlakuan Sungmin terhadapnya setelah ini? Bukannya dia meminta maaf atas kesalahannya di masa lalu, sekarang dia malah membuat luka baru di dalam hati Sungmin.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Penuh dengan pemaksaan, tanpa pernah mendengar isi hati Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin semakin menjauh untuk dijangkau, harusnya dia bisa bersabar untuk membuat Sungmin kembali ke pelukannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil Handphonenya, lalu menelepon seseorang.

"_Abeoji_, tolong besok jelaskan semua detailnya pada Sungmin! Aku ingin dia mengetahui kebenarannya!"

Setelah keduanya sepakat, Kyuhyun menutup handphonenya, "mianhe, Ming. aku melakukan hal ini padamu."

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

To Be Continuee/ Discontinuee~~

.

**Chingudeul, mianhe atas ngaretnya lanjutan ni ff. anak-anakku di kelas butuh perhatian ekstra. Hufffttt, tapi jadi guru itu menyenangkan!**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan ff yang kaya sinteron ini.**

**Akhir-akhir ini KyuMin moment bertebaran yaaa, senangnya!**

**Ayo Joyers! ramaikan lagi ff KyuMin-nya.**

.

**Bales2 dulu:**

Minhyunni1318: Tuh mukanya udah babak belur sama Appa Hankyung.

keyla HB malik: gomawo chingu, emang rena lagi suka sama GD, tapi Umin tetep no.1. tuh keputusan Umin udah keliatan. Gimana?

Sissy: hehehe, mianhe neee…di chap ni jga KyuMin momentnya limit! Tapi ripiu lagi neee.

KyuminLove137: jangan gorok Kyuppa! ntar Ming sma siapa coba?

Mhinniemin: neee ini sekuelnya Velvet Skin, nah makanya lanjut baca yang ini ya chingu, kejawab kan teka tekinya…gomawoo, ripiu lagi nee.

Evilbunny: gimana dengan Ji Yong yaaa? Tuh Umin udah nerima, gimana dengan Kyu? heheh ripiu lagi nee

KYUMINTS: mianhe nee, rena emang lemah dalam pendetilan bahasa! Harus lebih banyak nulis. Gomawoo, ripiu lagi nee.

Cho Na Na: hueeee….emang chingu ni detil bgt! Tapi maksud rena, celana yg di pake Umin ntu, celana yang ada tali sampai ke pundak,,, sama gak ya apa yang ada dipikiran Rena? But, jeongmal gomawoo chinguuu, cocok ni jadi komentator! Atau editor?

Zen Liu: semangat ripiu chinguuu, gomawo nee n ripiu lagi! Semua udah ada jawabannya kan?

Phia89: author juga sempat bingung, hehehe….bingung mau lanjut ato gak!

minnie kyumin: Kyu orangnya cool, kalo ketara kagetnya, ntar ketauan sama Heechul eomma kalo punya hubungan ma Umin. Ripiu lagi neee

Iam E.L.F and JOYer: Ji Yong tu GD chinguu. Umin tu anak manis, jadi semua orang pasti mencintainya. Ripiu lagi!

epildedo: haduuuuh! Kalo nulis ff berchap2 gak kuat! Waktunya mepet bgt! Gomawo yaaa semangatnya!

imAlfera: iya, tapi chap depan juga bakal tambah rumit. Gomawooo, ripiu lagi nee

deviyanti137: tuh Kyu udah nyeseel sepenuh hati. Gomawo, ripiu lagi nee

.

Yang follow n favorit, Jeongmal Gomawo.

Kasih semangat buat author dengan review kalian chingu~~~ ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**You're The Only One**

**Sekuel Velvet Skin**

**Main cast Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Kwon Ji Yong (G-Dragon)**

**Heechul**

**Hankyung**

**Rate M (Mature)**

**Genre : Romantic/Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : 4/?**

**YAOI/Abal/cerita pasaran/NC gagal/typos/ceritangebut**

**Melihat Sungmin membuat saya ingin jadi istrinya,**

** tapi ngeliat Cho Kyuhyun melotot galak,**

** harapan saya jadi ilang, jadilah saya pengibar bendera JOY. **

**.**

**No Bash, No Flame, kritik dan saran diharapkan buat pemula di sini kayak saya.**

**.**

.

**¥¥~~Selamat Menikmati~~¥¥**

**.**

**Backsound: Lies – Big Bang**

**.**

**.**

**BRAKK!**

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa membuat seseorang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut bukan main.

Kyuhyun sedang menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Sungmin ketika seseorang itu, menerobos masuk kamarnya tanpa ijin.

"BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR KAU!"

BUGH BUGH

"AHHH"

Pukulan bertubi-tubi melayang ke arah muka Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sudah babak belur oleh Appa-nya. Sekarang ditambah pukulan dari orang ini, membuat lukanya makin meradang dan perih bukan main.

"KAU APAKAN CALON ISTRIKU, HAH?"

Terjangan sekuat tenaga dari orang itu, yang ternyata Ji Yong, membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak, bahkan dia membiarkan kakaknya melampiaskan kekesalannya sesuka hati.

Melihat Kyuhyun sudah terbaring tidak berdaya di lantai, dengan darah kental mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya, serta nafas yang sudah setengah-setengah membuat Ji Yong menghentikan aksinya.

"KAU APAKAN SUNGMIN, KYU?!" Ji Yong berusaha meminta penjelasan dengan tangan mengepal masih penuh emosi, dan dada yang naik turun menahan beratnya buncahan perasaan kesal di hati,

Kyuhyun yang mendekati sekarat berusaha bangun, "Uhukk Uhukk" darah kental keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Susah sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ji Yong dengan kondisi seperti ini. Bahkan matanya tidak jelas untuk melihat, karena lebam di pipi kiri dan kanannya, akibat pukulan keras Ji Yong. Kepalanya pun sudah berdenyut sakit, luar biasa sakit.

"bunuh.. saja…. aku, Hyung!" ucap kyuhyun tersendat.

Ji Yong mematung, dia melihat Kyuhyun juga penuh penyesalan. Meski dia juga tidak mengetahui secara persis alasan adiknya ini melakukan hal tidak menyenangkan terhadap Sungmin, calon istrinya.

"kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa bayi itu adalah bayimu? Jika kau sudah tidak mengakui mereka lagi, maka tinggalkan mereka, biar aku yang melindungi mereka." Perkataan Ji Yong sukses membuat Kyuhyun juga merasa tidak berdaya dengan keadaan sekarang.

Jika dia meminta Sungmin untuk berada disisinya, maka pasti akan ada penolakan karena perbuatannya yang berulang kali melukai perasaan Sungmin. Jika dia melepas Sungmin untuk Ji Yong, dia tidak rela, dia juga punya hak untuk memiliki bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya.

"aku…aku memang pengecut Hyung. Hiks…tapi…aku mencintai mereka"

Kyuhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada ranjang dan meluruskan kakinya. Dia benar-benar lelah, lukanya semakin menyayat-nyayat perih. Tapi, dia tidak memikirkan hal itu, karena menurutnya lebih baik mati daripada tidak memiliki Sungmin, dia ingin menebus kesalahannya.

"Sungmin akan menikah denganku, Kyu! kau tidak bisa mencegah rencana kami berdua!" Ji Yong juga bersikeras mempertahankan Sungmin untuknya. dia merasa Kyuhyun terlalu plin-plan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"jika kau menikah dengannya, lebih baik aku mati, Hyung!"

DEG

Ji Yong terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, bagaimana pun, dia adalah adiknya sendiri. Adik yang dulu ingin sekali dia lindungi, sebelum terjadi pertengkaran dengan eomma-nya.

"beraninya kau hanya mengancam Kyu! Mati saja sana! Pengecut sepertimu memang pantas Mati!"

Ji Yong berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian, dia merasa Kyuhyun luar biasa mengesalkan. Setelah membuat Sungmin terluka dengan mencampakannya begitu saja, sekarang dengan seenak hatinya meminta kembali padanya dengan bujukan murahan seperti itu.

Kepercayaan itu akan hilang dengan setitik pengkhianatan.

Seperti itulah dirimu, Kyu. memberikan pengharapan tapi dengan mudahnya melanggar sendiri ucapan dan janjinya.

.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

.

"nghh"

Sungmin melenguh pelan, masa transisi menuju bangun tidurnya, lalu membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya berulang kali, bias cahaya pagi tidak masuk ke dalam kamar itu, jadi memudahkannya untuk membuka mata.

Pikirannya langsung memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kilasan ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan liar dan membuka pakaiannya dengan kasar. Dia sangat kecewa dengan Kyuhyun.

"chagiya, kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiran-pikiran Sungmin mengenai Kyuhyun.

Orang itu, Ji Yong, langsung mendekati Sungmin. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan menempelkan tangnnya di dahi Sungmin. Ji Yong beranjak, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gelas di atas meja rias. Lalu duduk kembali di sisi ranjang dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"masih ada yang terasa sakit, chagi?" Ji Yong memeriksa pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang membiru. Sungmin hanya terdiam, lalu menarik kembali tangannya dari pegangan Ji Yong Tatapan Ji Yong kali ini sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Terkesan lembut, tapi tersimpan suatu kilat kemarahan.

Tatapan Ji Yong kembali menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dan berakhir pada leher yang penuh bercak itu, dia merasa tersulut emosinya, jika membayangkan kejadian semalam. Harusnya dia kan yang berhak memiliki Sungmin? Bukan adiknya atau siapapun. Dia lah yang telah mengisi kekosongan hari-hari Sungmin, memberikan apa pun permintaannya. Tapi sekarang, dia sungguh benci dengan ketidakjujuran Sungmin, kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan semua kejadian dirinya dahulu dengan Kyuhyun?

"gwenchana, Yongie."

Sungmin sungguh merasa tidak enak hati, Sungmin berpikir, pasti semalam sudah terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun, dan apakah…apakah rahasianya dengan Kyuhyun sudah terbongkar?

Sungmin melihat raut Ji Yong, memastikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus dia sampaikan.

"semuanya sudah terkuak, Ming. Semalam Appa langsung menelepon Harabeoji dan meminta penjelasan mengenai kau dan Kyuhyun." Ji Yong menghela nafas berat.

"Yongie, mianhe…" perkiraan Sungmin tepat, terbongkar sudah perbuatan dirinya dan Kyuhyun, seharusnya dari awal dia tidak membiarkan dirinya memasuki kehidupan keluarga Cho lagi, harusnya dia tidak menerima kebaikan Ji Yong jika berakhir seperti ini, atau harusnya dia langsung jujur saja pada Ji Yong ketika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kemarin.

Terlambat, semua sudah terlambat dan yang tersisa dalam hati Sungmin hanya sebuah perasaan bersalah terhadap Ji Yong.

Ji Yong mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin, tangannya menelisik wajah Sungmin, mengusap pipi putih itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya, setelah puas dengan pipi putih itu, kedua tangannya menelusuri dagu Sungmin, lalu bibirnya dia sentuh dengan pelan, dia mengecupnya berulang-ulang, lalu menekan kepala Sungmin ke belakang, sampai Sungmin akhirnya terjengkang telentang kembali. Dan Ji Yong langsung menindihnya.

Lidah panas Ji Yong, memaksa mulut Sungmin untuk membuka, tapi Sungmin hanya terdiam menanggapi perlakuan Ji Yong.

Ji Yong juga berhenti melakukan aksinya, dia memandang wajah cantik Sungmin.

"setelah kau diperlakukan seperti itu, kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun, Ming?" nada Ji Yong sarat akan permohonan, supaya Sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun.

"mollayo, aku sudah berusaha, tapi,…"

"ssttssstt"

Tangan Ji Yong menempel di bibir Sungmin. Tatapan mereka beradu.

"aku tidak butuh penjelasan, lusa, kita akan segera menikah."

"Yongie, kenapa cepat sekali?"

"kenapa Ming? Karena kau masih berharap Kyuhyun mengambilmu kembali?"

Sungmin memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menghindar dari jebakan pertanyaan Ji Yong. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin membuat Ji Yong geram, dia langsung menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin. Menjilat, menghisap dan berusaha menghilangkan kiss mark yang telah dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"ahhh Yongie." Sungmin sangat sensitive di bagian leher, jadi mau tidak mau dia pasti akan mendesah.

"Yongie, berat, aku sedang hamil." Tubuh Ji Yong menekan terlalu kuat, Sungmin takut baby kesakitan di dalam perutnya.

Ji Yong langsung teringat, lalu dia bangun dari tubuh Sungmin dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk.

"buka bajuku Ming."

Sungmin mengusap dada bidang Ji Yong, lalu membuka kaosnya.

Ahh sudah tidak perlu dideskripsikan dengan detail semua kegiatan mereka, terlalu menyesakkan jika Sungmin memilih Ji Yong, bahkan orang yang berdiri mematung di hadapan pintu kamar mereka pun mendengarkan dengan jelas sekali aktivitas kedua insan di dalam kamar itu.

Sesak dan panas hatinya dengan akhir keputusan Sungmin terhadap perasaan cintanya. Setitik air mata melewati pipinya yang putih pucat.

"kau harus tetap jadi milikku, Ming." Gumam Kyuhyun, menyeka air matanya dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

.

Ruang keluarga itu sudah lengkap dengan adanya anggota keluarga, harabeoji datang lebih awal karena dia merasa, dia sangat dibutuhkan sekali untuk meluruskan permasalahan cucu-cucunya.

"kenapa Appa tidak setuju dengan pernikahan mereka? Sungmin sedang hamil anak Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun mencampakkan begitu saja Sungmin dan ketika Sungmin sudah bisa menerima perlakuannya, dia datang kembali menawarkan kesempatan kedua. Apakah appa tidak merasakan rasanya dikhianati?" Hankyung mati-matian membela Sungmin dan tetap setuju jika Ji Yong jadi menikahi Sungmin.

Menurut Hankyung, dan Heechul juga, Kyuhyun laki-laki pengecut yang tidak bisa membahagiakan Sungmin. Belum menikah saja sudah berani menyakiti hati Sungmin, apalagi sesudah menikah.

"anakku, appa mengungkapkan sesuatu yang appa yakin, ini adalah jalan yang benar. Sungmin, apakah kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan retoris itu sungguh membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

Ji Yong dan juga terutama Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh harap.

Kunci keputusan memang ada pada Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, dengan pandangan rindu dan kesakitan.

Lalu Sungmin memandang Ji Yong, dengan pandangan permohonan maaf dan penyesalan.

"mianhe Yongie, aku masih berharap Kyuhyun lah yang menjadi appa dari anakku, karena memang dialah appa-nya. Ketika aku tahu aku hamil, aku sangat bahagia bisa mengikat Kyuhyun dengan darahnya sendiri. Yang aku takutkan dulu, malah adanya penolakan dari Heechul eomma, tapi ternyata yang aku dapatkan malah Kyuhyun yang membuangku."

Sungmin memandang sendu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun balik memberi isyarat penyesalan.

"menurutku, perasaanku mungkin akan hilang dengan sendirinya dengan adanya Ji Yong yang tulus menjagaku. Jadi, aku lebih memilih Ji Yong. Mianhe Kyu."

Ji Yong tersenyum puas, sementara Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya. Dia sangat tahu akan pilihan Sungmin.

"Sungmin, apakah kau tidak mau mendengar alasan Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu?" timpal Harabeoji.

"tidak perlu, harabeoji." Potong Sungmin cepat.

"Min, bukannya harabeoji memihak kepada salah satu dari Kyuhyun atau Ji Yong, hanya saja jangan ada penyesalan kelak ketika kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkanmu."

"apa maksudnya? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun memang pengecut!" Ji Yong melotot pada Kyuhyun.

"Ji Yong, kau tidak tahu duduk perkaranya. Biar harabeoji jelaskan, bahwa harabeoji menerima Sungmin di rumah, itu karena Kyuhyun yang meminta."

Sungmin semakin bingung, begitu juga dengan pasangan Hanchul, yang memang tidak mengerti kondisi yang sebenarnya.

"sebaiknya kau saja, Kyu yang menjelaskannya." pinta harabeoji.

"ketika kau keluar dari rumah ini, Min. aku mengikutimu, dan aku mengetahui kau tinggal di dekat rumah harabeoji dan Ji Yong hyung. Dan aku juga memastikan kau akan memeriksakan kandunganmu di klinik milik harabeoji. Jadi, sebelum kau memeriksakan kandunganmu, aku sudah meminta pada harabeoji untuk menjagamu, karena aku tidak bisa terus di sisimu. Hatiku bimbang, Min. aku hanya terlalu terkejut menerima tanggungjawab menjadi seorang appa, aku belum mempunyai penghasilan sepeserpun untuk menikahimu." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, membuat luka-luka di wajahnya kembali perih.

Sementara Sungmin sudah terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ji Yong.

"ne, Min. kyuhyun hanya terlalu takut menerima kehadiran anak, tapi selama kau di rumah harabeoji, Kyuhyun selalu menanyakan kabarmu setiap hari. tapi, aku memang luput mengingatkan Ji Yong, bahwa Sungmin sudah ada yang memiliki." Harabeoji memandang Ji Yong, meminta kesediaan Ji Yong untuk melepas Sungmin.

"tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin! Semua itu sudah berlalu! Besok aku tetap akan menikahinya! Iya kan, Min?" tangan Ji Yong memegang pundak Sungmin kuat, dan Sungmin dengan aliran air matanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Ji Yong.

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih, harapannya sudah hilang. Bantuan dari harabeojinya pun sudah tidak bisa mengembalikan Sungmin padanya.

"semua sudah berlalu, Kyu. jika dari awal kau tidak bersikap seperti itu, aku tidak akan kecewa, tapi sekarang, sudah terlambat. Aku sedang menata hatiku untuk menerima cinta Ji Yong." genggaman tangan Ji Yong mengerat. Dia bahagia Sungmin memilih dirinya.

"oke, kalau begitu semua sudah jelas. Besok pernikahan akan kita langsungkan, hanya pemberkatan terlebih dahulu, resepsi pernikahannya akan kita urus seminggu kemudian. Bagaimana, Ji Yong?" heechul sudah kembali bersuara, menurutnya tidak masalah Sungmin akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun maupun Ji Yong, toh Sungmin akan tetap menjadi menantunya.

Ji Yong mengangguk mantap, dia sudah tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun harus belajar menerima setiap kekalahan.

Sungmin pun sudah merasa mantap dengan pilihannya, tak akan ada penyesalan lagi, menurut kata hatinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanpa berkata apapun. Dia berjalan dengan gontai, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, dan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar. hidupnya serasa tanpa arti. "Min, kekalahan itu adalah menang yang tertunda. Dengan cara apapun, kau harus menjadi milikku kembali." Seringai mematikan tercipta di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

.

Ji Yong panic mencari Sungmin di kamarnya, dan semua orang di rumah itu juga berusaha untuk mencari Sungmin di manapun, di seluruh sudut rumah, di kebun belakang atau di sekitar rumah besar itu. Namun, keberadaan Sungmin tetap nihil, hilang entah kemana.

Ji Yong menghela nafas frustasi, dia mendudukkan pantatnya kasar.

Heechul dan hankyung serta harabeoji juga turut menemani Ji Yong, mereka juga bingung, pendeta sudah siap untuk melakukan pemberkatan, dan pengantin pria sudah siap untuk menyambut Sungmin, tapi Sungmin yang sedang berdandan di kamarnya, tidak keluar-keluar.

Ji Yong yang merasa takut terjadi apa-apa mendatangai kamar Sungmin dan dia tidak menemukan Sungmin di kamarnya.

Alhasil semua orang turun tangan untuk mencarinya. Setelah lelah, sekarang mereka terdiam, berpikir sejenak akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. dan finalnya, mereka semua sepakat bahwa Sungmin pasti dibawa oleh….

"KYUHYUN?!"

Yups hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak ada di rumah itu, Kyuhyun menghilang, Sungmin pun menghilang.

.

.

((((PinkBunny))))

.

.

To Be Contiune! Or discontinue?

.

.

Hehehhehe

Mianhe ne, besok end di chap. 5

Semoga rena semangat nulis

.

.

Bales2an

deviyanti137: Kyu, masih baik koq sama Min. tapi dengan cara yg berbeda.

Phia89: alasan Kyu sbenarnya cma sepela, tapi jdi besar jga kalo nyangkut anak orang. Palagi Umin yg dicintainya.

Cho Na Na: iyaaa, semua orang pya cra pandang yg berbeda, aku pair-kan dg Ji Yong krna sisi rebel-nya Ji Yong dan keras kepalanya.

imAlfera: mianhe, rena mut2an ni…ide udah numpuk tapi waktu mepetnya ampuuun.

Zahra Amelia: tuh Kyu udah beraksi buat rebut Ming

minnie kyumin: hueeee jangan lupain rena dong, chingu….rena emang author lelet. Mianhe ne

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: hehehe Min malah semakin nyesel dg dirinya, dia jadi mrasa gak enak sma Ji yong. Udah kejawab ya. Tbak lagi, apa selanjutnya? Gaje yaaa

: mianhe gak tepat janji buat fast update….ripiu lagi ne

abilhikmkah: kyu kayak gitu krna gak mau sungmin ilang dri hdupnya….ripiu lagi

Zen Liu: rahasianya sudah jelas, tapi aksi Kyu jadi smkin berani aja nih.

WineKyuMin137: niiiih udah jelas kaan? Masukannya lagi ya chingu buat author

riii-ka: ni udah di update, meski gak kilat tapi rena lari2 ngejar updatean…gaje bgt ya

bebek:, okeee, udah bagus blum chap ini? Rena jga krang puas sbnarnya…hueeeee mianhe ne

epildedo: ahhh master, umin di ff mana pun kyaknya tertindas ya…mianhe tpi di sini min gak ditindas, tunggu lanjutannya ajaa yaaa

Ritsu HyunMin: ni udh update,,,,secepat dangkoma updatenya…heheheh…kyu udah bwa Ming tuh, silakan mau diapain aja terserah.

Sissy: cenungudss kyuuuu….bawaaaa kabuuur min

Mhinniemin: kyu pasti ama Min, sabar yaaa

Guest: nih uyuuun udah sengsara banget, sampe benjol2 daaah…tapi cerita ini ttp happy end laaah

HachiBabyMinnie: tuh kaaan kena pukul Ji Yong lagi deeeh….aduh Kyuppa, wajahmu ttp cakep koq

.

.

review lagi neee chingu

tapi rena minta maaf jika mengecewakan kalian semua, ceritanya garing dan bosenin.

oh ya...bnyak plagiat toh skrang

CALM DOWN BUAT PARA AUTHOR KYUMIN, JGN AMPE KEPANCING. BIARKAN ANJING MENGGONGGONG, KLO UDAH CPEK TAR JGA BRENTI!

JANGAN TERPROVOKASI NEEE!

KITA SEMUA SAUDARA~~~

FIGHTING JOY!


	5. Chapter 5 - The End -

**You're The Only One**

**Sekuel Velvet Skin**

**Main cast Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Rate M (Mature)**

**Genre : Romantic/Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : 5/5**

**YAOI/Abal/cerita pasaran/NC gagal/typos/ceritangebut**

**Melihat Sungmin membuat saya ingin jadi istrinya, tapi ngeliat Cho Kyuhyun melotot galak, harapan saya jadi ilang, jadilah saya pengibar bendera JOY. **

**.**

**No Bash, No Flame, No Children and No Plagiat.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya bulan yang menyelinap di balik gorden jendela, menambah keeksotisan suasana di dalam kamar mewah di sebuah apartemen. Terlihat dari gaya arsitektur dan pendetilan di bagian bangunan menandakan bahwa apartemen itu terletak di sebuah Negara dengan cita rasa arsitektur yang kuat, yaitu Negara German.

Eksotisnya suasana malam itu, tak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh dua orang yang saling mendamba dan mencintai, membiarkan semua yang telah terjadi begitu saja lewat dan menganggap semua adalah kesalahan yang patut dilupakan.

Cho Kyuhyun mencium lembut dan pelan punggung mulus dan putih Sungmin.

Menelusuri tulang punggungnya dari atas ke bawah dengan kecupan bibirnya dan tak lupa tangannya membelai-belai perut berisi Sungmin. Mendekatkan tubuh Sungmin pada tubuhnya, saling menempel. Memeluknya, lalu mengecup lehernya, memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan memabukkan bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang panas dengan gejolak-gejolak aneh di tubuhnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat sambil berpegangan pada kepala ranjang.

Ciuman Kyuhyun di tubuhnya membuatnya melayang.

Sungmin telah naked, dilapisi selimut putih bersih di bagian private-nya yang belum tersentuh. Kyuhyun pun demikian, totally naked.

Kyuhyun menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam selimut Sungmin.

"aah Kyuuh, ooouhhhchh"

Erangan Sungmin sungguh merdu terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, sehingga dia menambah intensitas elusannya di junior Sungmin.

"baby, saranghae"

Suara Kyuhyun terasa berat menggema di gendang telinga Sungmin. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa belakang telinga Sungmin, menandakan Kyuhyun sangat bernafsu ingin segera memasuki hole sempit milik Sungmin.

Tapi, Kyuhyun harus bersabar dulu, karena Sungmin sedang hamil dan dia harus memperlakukannya selembut mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**Ming POV**

Inilah pilihan hidupku.

Aku sedikit ragu dengan keputusanku sendiri, memilihnya sebagai orang yang akan menemani hidupku. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat yang telah menyakiti hatinya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membuang begitu saja perasaan cintaku untuk Kyuhyun.

Semenjak aku mengenalnya, aku telah jatuh pada cara dia memperlakukanku. Misterius, penuh kejutan dan sangat setia.

Jika Kyuhyun bisa sangat setia padaku dan memperjuangkan cintaku sepenuh jiwanya, maka aku juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejaknya.

Aku merasa, meski aku plin-plan dan terkesan melarikan diri dari masalah ini, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun-ku sendirian.

Jika kalian menganggap aku jahat karena meninggalkan Ji Yong, maka kalian salah, justru terlalu jahat jika aku memilih Ji Yong, karena aku tak pernah menempatkannya di hatiku, hanya sekedar suka dan terlalu jahat pada Kyuhyun jika aku memilih Ji Yong, karena Kyuhyun sudah membuktikannya padaku bahwa dia sudah benar-benar menyesal dan berusaha agar aku tetap memilihnya.

Perasaan bingung dan tak percaya dengan keputusan yang sudah kuambil ini memuncak, ketika malam sebelum pembicaraan keluarga malam itu.

**Flashback, Ming POV**

"buka bajuku Ming."

Aku berusaha untuk mencintai Ji Yong, dengan membalas ciuman panasnya. Aku mengusap dada bidangnya. Dia benar-benar memiliki lekukan yang sempurna

"aaahh Yongiieh uhmm" shit! Tangannya lihai sekali memainkan paha atasku. Dia sepertinya ingin memberikan service puas untuk malam ini.

"aahhh…mingghhh…"

Yongie mulai mendesah, karena elusan jempol tanganku. Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa Yongie memiliki sensitivitas di bagian nipple dan lehernya. Jadi, mudah sekali jika ingin merangsang titik nafsunya

Karena sudah tidak tahan, Ji Yong terlihat terburu-buru sekali. Omona! Aku harus cepat-cepat memberikan air putih yang sudah ku campur dengan obat tidur.

Setelah Ji Yong tertidur karena obat tidur dosis ringan yang aku campurkan, aku melumat pelan bibirnya dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan keadaan bibir kami masih saling menempel.

Aku mengelus bibirnya yang basah karena salivaku, mengelus pipinya dan memandangnya lama.

"mianhe, Yongie. Aku masih benar-benar mencintai Kyu. aku harus berbuat apa besok, aku merasa tak ingin memilih."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya dan mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuhnya.

.

.

Kenapa harabeoji menyembunyikan ini semua dariku? Kyuhyun berarti tidak meninggalkanku selama ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ji Yong? Aku kasihan padanya, apakah aku harus belajar menerima Ji Yong?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalaku semakin berputar-putar meminta jawaban. Aku harus memilih Ji Yong untuk membalas kebaikannya. Yah semoga ini pilihan hatiku, Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar masih bingung.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tidur. Ji Yong sedang keluar dan aku sendirian di kamar. Sejak selesainya rapat keluarga untuk menentukan hari pernikahanku dengan Ji Yong, aku jadi merasa keraguan semakin menguat di hatiku. Apalagi, harabeoji meningatkanku untuk tidak menyesal di kemudian hari. kata-kata harabeoji tadi, sungguh membuat keraguanku menggunung.

Ah, lebih baik aku menyegarkan pikiranku dulu di taman samping. Semua orang juga pasti lelah seharian bergelut dengan kegiatannya.

Ketika aku baru saja akan mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi taman, sekoyong-koyong terdengar langkah suara, ketika ku tengokkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orangnya, dan

DEG DEG DEG

KYUHYUN!? Jeritku dalam hati.

"Ming…!"

Dia terpaku menatapku, luka-lukanya sudah lumayan kering.

Aku rindu sekali dengannya, kenapa dia datang pas perasaanku sedang bimbang di batas normal?

"Kyu, bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah masih terasa sakit sekali?"

Kenapa mulutku tak kuasa untuk mengabaikannya? Apa karena aku memang mencintainya?

Dia semakin mendekat, dan aku tidak berusaha menghindar. Tangannya yang hangat menggenggam lembut tanganku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, Ya Tuhan!

"kau sudah benar-benar yakin Ming akan membuangku? Membuang cintaku? Mengabaikan perasaanku?"

Hazel matanya menembus hatiku, lembut dan penuh cinta. Aku sungguh benar-benar jatuh.

Aku pun mengeratkan pegangan tanganku di tangannya, lalu membawa ke perutku.

Merasa De Javu. Dulu pas aku melakukannya pertama kali, dia langsung menolaknya, menolak bayi kami.

"di sini, masih ada darahmu Kyu. aku berharap yang menjadi appa-nya adalah kau, appa-nya sendiri."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "kalau begitu batalkan pernikahanmu!"

Shit! Dia benar-benar mempesona, meski biru-biru masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"tapi, aku tidak bisa menyakiti hati Ji Yong. Aku tidak tega, Kyu!"

Yaaah, secara tidak langsung aku sudah menginginkannya kembali. Rasa egoisku sudah terpinggirkan, aku menginginkannya!

"kita bisa membuat sandiwara, berpura-puralah bersiap-siap untuk acara pemberkatan, setelah aku memberikan kode padamu, temuilah aku dan buat seolah-olah aku menculikmu Min, buat biarkan mereka hanya menyalahkanku, tapi tidak menyalahkanmu. aku akan memesan tiket pesawat sekarang juga, bagaimana?"

OMONA! Dia benar-benar gila, benarkan apa kataku, dia benar-benar penuh kejutan yang tidak terduga-duga. Aku semakin mencintainya!

Aku menunjukkan senyum terbaikku. Bimbangku hilang dengan keteguhan hati Kyuhyun. Aku juga bisa mempertahankanmu untukku Kyu.

"baiklah, Kyu. mianhe atas segala sikapku yang egois, tapi aku bahagia jika begini akhirnya, sekarang kau harus selalu jujur padaku, aku selalu menerima kamu apa adanya Kyu, tapi tidak dengan sikap pengecutmu dulu."

"mianhe, Ming. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Kyuhyun memelukku erat, aku balas memeluknya. Lalu dia menatapku, mencium keningku dan mengecup bibirku. Ahhh aku rindu semua yang ada pada dirinya! Kuatkan hatiku, Ya Tuhan!

"tidurlah! Ini sudah malam!"

Yaaa, ini memang sudah malam. Aku melepas tangannya, dan berlalu memasuki rumah, setelah sebelumnya aku kembali menatap wajah yang penuh dengan senyum indah itu.

Ooohhh, ini benar-benar gila! Hatiku benar-benar campur aduk.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

"ouch aahchc shabhar Kyuuhh, oouucchh pelhanh sajaahh, aah ah ah yaah."

Sungmin dibuat mendesah penuh kenikmatan oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenjot tubuhnya di belakang sana. Gaya doggy style membuat Sungmin merasa junior Kyuhyun menumbuk tepat di titik surganya.

Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan tangannya menganggur, dia elus junior Sungmin, memijatnya pelan dan

"aahhh Kyuuuh, yaaah disanaahh. Peeelaannhh."

Karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun double, membuat sesuatu di perutnya terasa bergejolak.

"aahh ah ah Kyuuh akkuhhh I wannnahh cumms oh yees AHHH."

Semburan cairan Sungmin membasahi tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menjilatnya, lalu sisanya dia balurkan ke punggung Sungmin lalu dia jilati lagi, dengan penuh nafsu sambil membuat Kiss mark.

Bosan dengan gaya itu, mereka langsung merubahnya menjadi gaya Sungmin on top. Benar-benar membuat blingsatan untuk Kyuhyun, karena hole Sungmin semakin menjepit kuat juniornya.

Baru beberapa kali sodokan, juniornya sudah sangat berkedut.

"Ahhh Mingghh….ehmmm…yeeaahhh."

Kyuhyun membenamkan juniornya yang sedang mengeluarkan cairannya sehingga sperma itu benar-benar masuk, semoga saja si baby tidak terkejut dengan semburan sperma appa-nya.

"aahh aah Kyuuh."

Pelukan Sungmin benar-benar kuat. Ini sungguh nikmat sekali. Sesuatu yang sangat didambakan membuat hal itu terasa nikmat luar biasa.

Kyuhyun memeluk balik tubuh Sungmin diatasnya. Mengelus kembali punggung itu, lalu mengecup pundaknya.

"Minghh, lanjut neee."

"Kyuuu akhu capee. Kita baru saja sampai. Kau langsung memakanku. Keterlaluan!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendelikkan matanya menantang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin benar-benar telah kembali padanya.

"tidurlah, aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu."

Sungmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, tentu saja biru-biru bekas pukulan masih membekas, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berkurang ketampanannya. Lalu ia mengecup bibir itu, meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya.

"jalgayoo Kyuu."

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"jalgayo Ming."

.

.

Perasaan kesal dan kecewa bisa saja ada, tapi semua itu tidak akan membekas di dalam hati jika diterima dengan sabar dan penuh dengan lapang dada.

Biarkan mereka menjalani pilihan hidupnya dan tak ada satu orang pun berhak mengusiknya, meski itu keluarga sendiri.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

Pendek?

Heeee?

Yang gak suka, boleh komen, yang suka harus Komen.

Ni chap akhir dan epep berchapter terakhir. Rena gak ada ahlinya buat epep berjilid2. Waktunya mepet bnget. Rena merasa bersalah jika update telat untuk melanjutkan epep.

Ah benar-benar ya hidup ini berat!

Jeongmal mianhe chingu

Flying Kiss to:

abilhikmkah

AnjarHana137

Bebek

Riii-ka

NaizhuAmakusa

KYUMINTS

Sissy

Zahra Amelia

Keyla malik

Mhinniemin

Ritsu HyunMin

Phia89

Gorjazsimba

WineKyuMin137

JoyELF

Minhyunni1318

Epildedo

Deviyanti137

imAlfera

evilbunny

Guest

HachiBabyMinnie

evil vs bunny

KyoKMS26

Lee Hyun Ri

yang follow n favorite trims a lot of

sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya, yang pasti rena buat Oneshoot atau ficlet2 aja.

Keep Calm Joyers and stay to love KyuMin.

Mind to review?

Silakan klik kotak reviewnya.


End file.
